Swan Lake: Naruto style
by RyterHarpie
Summary: Sasuke is a prince, and Hinata is a princess in need of saving. Can Sasuke come to her rescue, or will she end up saving him. AU SasHina duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryter****: We're going to do a play. We're going to do a play.**

**Harpie****: (hitting her with a rolled up script.) You wanna tell them who we are or what?**

**Ryter****: Oh yeah. Hi everybody!**

**Naru/Saku/Kaksh****: Hi Dr. Nick!**

**Harpie****: (Rubbing her head.) Idiots. We're Ryter**

**Ryter****: And Harpie. Established Naruto writers. Any questions.**

**Sasuke****: (Raises his hand.) Why am I here?**

**Harpie****: Cause your pedophile pimp thought you'd look cute in the princely tights.**

**Sasuke****: WHAT THE...**

**Ryter****: Um...For those who don't know, this is a twisted version of swan lake. It will be a Hinata/Sasuke, and more importantly...**

**Harpie****: It will be good.**

**Naruto****: Why do you say that?**

**Ryter/Harpie****: Cause we have Itachi in a cape. (The cast falls anime style.)**

**Itachi****: Yeah. You know you love me.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: We own Naruto, Trump towers, and oh yeah the sun. (Please note the sarcasim and don't sue us. Thank you.)**_

Itachi sits on his brother's bed staring up at the room, wondering when Sasuke's patience will finally run thin. He smiles to himself when he hears a loud scream from the ballroom below.

"He should be here in Three...two...and..."

Sasuke comes running through the huge double doors. He's breathing hard and his clothes are ripped in places.

"What's the matter now...LITTLE brother. You have all these eligible princesses here just for you, and you don't see anyone who intrest you?"

Sasuke glares at his brother's smiling face and thinks of a thousand different jutsu he could use to kill him. He talks through his teeth as he grinds them together.

"No. I do not find any of these...'girls' interesting. I'm not even sure their HUMAN."

There are more screams and then the door is pushed forward. Sasuke's makes a paniced face and looks around for a way out. Itachi doesn't seem to notice.

"That's a shame. They all come from noble familes, and would be quite useful for restoring the Uchiha clan. I especially like that Yamanaka girl. She seems like your type."

Sasuke's sharingan started to spin dangerously, but it faltered when once again the door was hit hard by his 'fangirls'.

'What the fuck. When did they get so strong?'

With a quick glare at his brother he bolted the door and grabbed a set of clothes. Then, before the door was busted down, he jumped out of the castle window. Unfortunatly, in his rush, our young raven haired hero forgot that his room didn't have any trees near his window, and he was three floors up. He cursed his own stupidity as he fell.

"Crap."

He landed hard on something soft. He blinked and looked down to see his small entourage of serving men. The loud blond he considered a friend

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF US SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up, and looked over his small rag tag group of 'friends'. They all had matching uniforms more or less. The basic royal wear. White silk stockings, Black shiny shoes, tight fitting velvet pants, and perfect puffy shirts. The Uchiha, Aka the leader of the group had on his signature black hat with the large feather. He brushed himself off and looked over his crew.

"Time for roll call."

They all groaned and made faces at him. Most of them mumbling about how all this was crap as they lined up. Sasuke gave them a quick smirk, enjoying the little bit of power he actually had. He walked up to the blond who was of course the first in line. He was fighting with the ruffle on his orange shirt. It had probably came undone when sasuke landed on him.

"Name."

"You know my name Bastard. Uzamaki Naruto."

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more and moved on to a kid in a gray shirt with a dog sleeping on his head.

"Kiba. How many times do I have to tell you. Leave your flea bag at HOME."

Kiba swiped at his nose as Akamaru growled. Sasuke just kept going down the line.

"Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome."

"Shino."

"Hm."

"Chouji."

"Phear."

Sasuke looked up at Chouji and saw him with his mouth filled with chips and who knows what else. He sighed in annoyance.

"Chouji."

"Yerh?"

"Lose some weight. Moving on. Lee."

"I'm here and as youthful as ever Sasuke. Can't you feel the power that we hold! Let us go forth and cease the..."

"No girls are around Lee."

"Oh, well then...can I go back to the party?"

"Shut up Lee. Gaara, Kankuro?"

The Kankuro raised a hand and smiled through his heavy make up, while Gaara looked on unfazed. The red shirt that matched his hair blew in the wind.

"I guess that's everyone. now let's get moving. Those...people...inside made me feel like killing something."

There was a brief moment of silence before the entire group bursted into cheers. They were going hunting! Sasuke raised an eyebrow in mock confusion at their glee.

'Why do I hang out with these freaks?'

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

He looked up at the window and saw about thirty girls waving to him from a window, and Ino standing at the forefront. His eyes widened and a shiver went down his spine. Before they could figure out a way down, he started for the forest.

"Let's go. Let's go NOW!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back off dog breath!"

"What'd you call me you ramen slurping baka!"

"I called you dog breath! Obviously akamaru ain't the only one who drinks out of the toliet."

"I have to agree with you there judging by the stink on your breath!"

"Say that again flea bag!"

"Say what? That your breath smells like the bad end of a garbage truck?"

"Why you!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Kiba went at each other. Twenty Naruto's jumped the dog boy, while Akamaru bite at one of the clones. Sasuke sighed and continued to walk ahead alone.

"I had to pick those two idiots. Couldn't say Gaara and Shino. No...It had to be the one with the dog on my team."

The boys had decided to make a contest out of their little hunting expedition. They had split up in groups, each boasting that they'd catch the coolest prey. Sasuke had been sure with Kiba and Naruto he'd get something good, but he had over looked the fact that both of them had the common sense of five year olds. He jumped up onto a low branch and silently ran through the tree tops.

'Finally some peace.'

It was moments like these which almost made him forget about his father trying to force him to marry, and his brother trying hard to make sure he did so that he was sure to inherit the Uchiha clan.

_--------------------------------------------------------FlashBack-----------------------------------------------_

_Eleven year old Sasuke stood by his father's bedside. He hated the man before him, and learned long ago that he could never love him. _

_"You wanted me Fugaku-san."_

_His father's brow furrowed at his sons clear disrespect for him. _

_"Sasuke. You will address me in a way that shows proper respect."_

_Sasuke sneered at him, and furrowed his own brow in disgust._

_"When you give me something to respect."_

_Fugaku sat up and hit the boy. Sasuke fell to the floor holding the side of his face where a red welt was quickly starting to throb. Fugaku sat back on his bed, and the two glared at each other._

_"You. You will be married before I die, and will take over her kingdom."_

_Sasuke clenched his fist in hate._

_"No. I will inherit our clan. Get Itachi to..."_

_"Itachi, unlike yourself, has proven himself to be stronger than YOU, and far better suited to led then you will ever be."_

_The young Uchiha's eyes turned crimson and started to spin. _

_"Old man, watch what you say. I'm not some little child anymore. I don't just jump because you tell me to, and I promise you I am anything but weak."_

_His father rolled his own blessed eyes and made a face that looked eeirly like Sasuke's own bored expression._

_"You have until your seventeenth birthday. After that you will either be disowned, or forced to marry someone of my choosing."_

_Sasuke turned around on his heels and stomped out of the room. He slammed his father's heavy door and marched passed his smirking brother who leaned agaisnt the wall beside it._

_--------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------_

Sasuke growled to himself as he saw the sun begin to set on the horizon.

'Those two morons set me back. If I don't hurry up and find something I'm going to lose.'

He sped up his pace, moving through the leaves with ease. Finally he came to a small lake. There in the center was a lone beautiful swan. He stopped in his tracks and watched as the white creature gracefully made its way across the lake, barely causing a ripple.

'It's...perfect. It'll make the best prize.'

He pulled out a kunai and waited patiently. He prepared to throw it, just as the sun left the sky. There was a glimmer of light and the swan was surrounded by swirling purple smoke. The smoke expanded, and completely hid the swan from view. Sasuke watched in wonder.

'What the hell is going on here?'

As suddenly as it came, the smoke disappeared. On top of the lake stood a beautiful girl in a thin lilac dress. Her purple/black hair hung down to her shoulders swishing as she moved. The starlight above her made her large pale lavander eyes almost glow. Sasuke unconciously moved forward. The girl on the lake didn't notice him at all. Giving a sad smile to the sky she began to dance upon the lake. Sasuke gazed on mesmerized.

"Beautiful."

He left the forest and walked out into the open. The girl stopped mid-step and turned to him. She turned to him in utter shock and fear. He walked forward with both his hands out as a way of showing he was not dangereous. He walked on top of the lake to her. She stayed frozen to her spot as he got closer. Finally, just as he was within arms length of her a loud voice brought him out of his own little world.

"HEY! Sasuke-teme! Where are you?"

Naruto's loud obnoxious voice filled the forest. This was enough to awaken the frightened girl. She ran away as fast as she could. Sasuke never had a chance of catching her.

"Wait! Comeback!"

Something snagged him from behind. He turned to see a boy with long flowing hair and the same eyes as his girl holding onto his collar. The new boy sneered at him and threw him at a nearby tree with all his strength.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S sk e. W ke p."

Sasuke's opened his eyes and saw three swirling Naruto's above him.

"Wha...what?"

"I said SASUKE! WAKE UP!"

Naruto and Kiba shake Sasuke back and forth. Sasuke reaches up and knocks their hands together.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Sasuke looked around him for any sign of the beautiful girl or the raven haired boy. When he didn't find anything he brought a hand up to his head.

'Could it have...all been a dream.'

He looked down at his other hand and saw a pure white feather in his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: Well that was...**

**Harpie****: Boring.**

**Ryter****: DON'T SAY THAT! IT WAS JUST THE BEGINING.**

**Sasuke****: And it was boring. Who taught you how to write? Jariya?**

**Naruto****: Wait, if Jariya taught her how to write, does that mean that I'll get to see Hinata...**

**Ryter/Saku/Ino****: You PERV! **

**Kiba****: That's a no**

**Hinata****: (Looking shy) Um...Would you...pl-please review for Ryter-chan and Harpie-san.**

**Lee****: (wrapping his arms around Hinata.) You're so adorable Hinata-chan. Especially when you stutter. (Hinata blushes and smiles.)**

**Neji****: (Grabbing Lee from behind and beating him to a pulp) Stay away from my cousin.**

**Sasuke****: (Taking Lee's place.) Yeah. I'm the only one who gets to hug my **_**hime**_

**Neji****: (rolling up his sleeves.) Wanna try that again Uchiha.**

**Harpie****: Okay. That's it for now folks. remember to do what hinata said.**

**Ryter****: (crying) Or the swans will die. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryter****: Wow. I got reviews. YAY! Thank you Dragonheart0000. Thank you Danimals21. And Thank you Rikkamaru! You rock! (She hops up and down excitedly.)**

**Harpie****: Dude. Chillax would ya. You're embarrasing me.**

**Naruto****: Really. I don't see how she's embarrasing you. YOU'RE NOT IN TIGHTS!**

**Harpie****: (She sticks her finger in her ear) You done? (He nods and crosses his arms.) Good. Why can't you be more like Sasuke. He doesn't mind as long as his pimp's happy.**

**Sasuke****: (Grabbing her by her collar.) Take it back.**

**Harpie****: (Looking uneffected by him) You don't scare me Uchiha.**

**Sasuke****: (He activated his sharingan and smirks) You sure about that girl?**

**Harpie****: (Returning his smirk.) So...you're saying that the snake freak isn't your man pimp? (Sasuke growls and tightens his grip.) Oh. **_**Orochimaru**_

**Orochimaru****: Yesssss...SSSSSSSASSSSS-GAY! You sssshould be out on the corner with Kabuto like a good man whore!**

**Harpie****: (Watching as Sasuke runs for his life.) Yeah. That's what I thought. **

**Ryter****: (Running to get Sasuke back) Hey, we need him for the story!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Naruto I do not own.**_

"Stop sulking Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at his blond friend. Out of his entire entourage Naruto was his closest confident, and also the most annoying.

"I am not sulking."

Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

"Whatever, and I'm guessing you're straight as an arrow too right?"

The Uchiha shot him a dirty look that screamed 'Keep your mouth shut or I'll take your tounge away from you.' Obviously Naruto's brain didn't get that message though. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"After all, how else do you explain having a whole castle full of pretty girls who are willing to cater to your every 'need' and not liking it. Heh, or maybe Sasuke-Teme acutally has a girlfriend."

Sasuke punched him in the gut and walked out of the room.

"Stay here, and tell everyone I went for a walk. Don't let anyone follow after me, or else."

His sharingan began to spin at a blinding speed. Naruto just nodded and continued to smile.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm sure I can keep those ladies from even remembering who you are. Heh."

Sasuke shook his head at his friends stupidity.

'Baka.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ebony haired youth made his way quickly through the forest. A soft white thing was clutched tightly in his hands.

'Where is it? I know it has to be around here some where.'

He frowns. At first he hadn't been sure, even with the feather, he hadn't been sure that it wasn't a dream.

'Yeah, but you did something most feathers don't do at night.'

He smirked at the memory. After having to take the taunts from the rest of his team for not catching anything, and falling asleep on the job he had stomped his way up to his room. He had stopped in front of his window and gripped the feather hard, only to notice that its texture and shape had totally changed. When he looked down he saw that it was no longer a feather, but a full lock of human hair. Dark purple black human hair.

'Heh. That was a shock, but it did prove I hadn't totally lost it.'

Sasuke stopped his little trip down memory lane quickly. He kept moving forward, but took in his surroundings more. He had been sure that he had heard something. The further he continued on into the forest. The surer he was that someone was following him. He stopped suddenly, standing up right on the branch.

"If you're going to do something. Then I suggest you do it now. Otherwise leave me alone."

He waited for a few minutes. Just as he was about to move forward once more, a blurr of snow white flew at him. He dodged the creature and tossed a shuriken at it. He heard a fleshy thud as the weapon hit it's mark. He dropped from the branch. Pinned to a tree by his wing was a male swan. It hissed at him and snapped viciously. Sasuke smirked at the swan.

"So, let me guess. You're the tough guy that attacked me the night before last aren't you?"

The goose once more tried to lunge at Sasuke. Without a second thought Sasuke pulled a robe and a small cord from the inner pocket of his coat. He tied the swants feet up, and then wrapped the cord around it's beak.

"That should keep you quiet for a while."

The swan gave him an all too human glare. Sasuke grunted and finally pulled the shuriken out of the birds wing. The white bird started flapping his wings with all his strength. Sasuke pulled hard on the rope around its legs. he grabbed the shocked bird and held it while he wrapped the rope around it so it wouldn't fly away.

"No you don't buddy. I have some questions to ask you, and you're going to answer them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke waited patiently, not really knowing what to expect. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sun starting to set over the horizon. When the sun finally dropped and the stars started to come out, Sasuke turned his attention back to 'the swan'. The black haired boy sat before him.

"Looks like I guessed right about you chaninging when the sun went down. So wanna tell me who you are."

The boy snarled at him and thrashed. The ropes didn't cover his entire body, but they did still bind his arms and legs.

"Let me go!"

"Tell me who that girl was, and where I can find her."

The boy spit at his face in disgust.

"Why don't you go to..."

Before he could finish the sweet voice of a young girl cut him off.

"Neji nii-san? Where are you? You have to comeback before father comes to check on us!"

Sasuke looked into the boys face. His eyes had gone wide in shock for a moment, and then he began to struggle furiously again. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Let me guess, you're name's Neji no?"

Neji clenched his teeth and lunged at the boy. Sasuke punched him. The long haired boy stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Don't worry 'nii-san' I'll tell her where you are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through the dark forest frightened to death. She hated when Neji wandered away. She would always end up having to go after him and bring him back to the lake before Hiashi came to check on all of them. She hated having to walk out alone in the forest, but even more so after the thing that had happened only days ago. She shook her head

"That boy...with the black eyes was so...scary."

"Really. I scared you. Then I must apologize."

Hinta's lavander eyes widened and she spun around quickly. As soon as she was facing him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. As soon as he got too close her the veins around her eyes began to bulge.

"Byakugan!"

She through her open palm into his chest. Sasuke stumbled back in pain. Hinata took on a fighting stance that Sasuke had never seen and stood before him.

"Sta...stay away from me. I-I don't...don't want to h...hurt you, b...but I-I-I will!"

Sasuke growled as red bleed quickly into his eyes.

"Sorry hime but..."

He moved too fast for even her eyes to follow. He punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp and double over. He leaned into her ear, sending a cold wave of fear down her spine.

"I don't share that sentiment."

Hinata blacked fell to the ground and blacked out. Sasuke looked her over approvingly, before picking her up bridle style. He moved a strand of hair away from her angelic face as he looked down on her.

"I'll have to send one of the morons to come back for your brother, or whatever he is to you."

He looked down at her only once more, before taking to the trees. If nothing else, this was the begining of something interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: You still think this was a bad idea**

**Harpie/Sasu****: Yep.**

**Ryter****: Shut up before I call your he pimp. Heh He pimp.**

**Sasuke****: SHUT UP! He's not my...**

**Orochimaru****: Ssssssasssuke...get back to work! Don't make me slap a hoe. (Sasuke runs out of the room.)**

**Harpie****: What a pansy boy.**

**Ryter****: Hey. Is that Iruka-sensei?**

**Harpie****: WHERE! (She runs off to glomp Iruka.)**

**Ryter****: Okay. You all know what to do. Go ahead and review. Heh. Ryhme.**

**Sasu/Harpie****: Weak! **

**Ryter****: Screw you two! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryter****: (Sighing and trying to think of what to type.) So...bbbbooooorrrreeeeddddd.**

**Harpie: (rolling her eyes) You know staring at the keyboard for hours on end will not fill the page up with words.**

**Ryter****: (Huffing) Why can't I get someone else to write it?**

**Sasuke****: Lazy bum. If you want a good story type this up and post it. (Hands Ryter a script.)**

**Ryter****: (Looking over it.) You...You LITTLE PERVERT! I'M NOT DOING THAT TO HINATA!**

**Hinata****: Doing what?**

**Harpie****: (Smiling) Nothing. Could you thank the people who reviewed for us. Ryter. Ryter! Stop choking Sasuke.**

**Hinata****: (watching the three weird people.) Um...Th...Thanks to Kenshinlover2002, Danimals21, Dragonheart0000, Rikkamaru, In memory of wicked fire.**

**Ryter:**** Come back you coward!**

**Harpie****: (Bopping her on the head) Write the story baka!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ya'll know I'm not the owner of Naruto. If I did own it, this would probably be a better story.**_

Carrying the extra weight had slowed him down more than he thought. By the time he had found his way back to the palace the sky was already starting to light up.

'Great. Wonder what'll happen if that purple smoke touches me.'

Deciding it was better not to find out, he layed the still unconcious girl against a tree. As soon as the sun started to rise on the horizon, The purple smoke once more spun around her. She transformed again. Sasuke was disappointed to find himself staring at a bird. Sighing in annoyance he picked the swan up by its feet and carried it over his shoulder.

'This is starting to seem like more trouble than I first thought.'

As soon as he entered the castle walls he was spotted by Kiba. Smiling and waving at him, as he stuffed food into his mouth, He called out to the ebony haired youth.

"Yo! Sasuke. What ya got there?"

Sasuke rolles his eyes. He was lucky that all of his 'fangirls' were in the rooms above him sleeping like the free loaders they were.

"Shut up, dog breath."

Before the Uchiha could blink he was surrounded by his friends. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were circling him like he was something to eat, while the others watched with only a small amount of intrest.

"What did you get Sasuke?"

"Is it something that will bring out our youthful spirits?"

"Can we eat it?"

Unsurprisingly this comment came from Chouji, who hat a plate of flap jacks in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other already. Sasuke put on an impassive face that Gaara would be proud of before holding out the swan by it's feet.

"A SWAN!"

Sasuke toppled over as everyone yelled at once. When he finally was able to recover from the shock and sit up, a vein was pulsing on his forehead.

"What, may I ask is so great about a swan?"

A strange smile passed between them before they started to stomp their feet and chant. The only ones who weren't joining in were Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino. Naruto started them out smiling over at Kiba.

"Haven't you heard IT before Sasuke? The old kids thing? Dodge the dog."

Kiba growled and turned his head to Chouji

"Poke the pig."

"Starve...chomp...The stork."

Shikamaru sighed at the troublesome work of participating in the ridiculous game of theirs.

"Sigh...Back the bug."

"Rap the Raccoon."

Gaara gave Shino a threating glare before turning to Kankuro, who was dying from laughing at him.

"Cut the cat."

"Beat the beast."

Lee smiled brightly. He had finally been choosen to play.

"Oh OH! Fry the fox!"

Sasuke shook his head. When he looked up again, about to say something, he noticed that all eyes were on him once more. When they took a step towards him he stepped back. All at once they grabbed him and lifted him up into the air, screaming together.

"BUT SAVE THE SNAKE, AND SERVE THE SWAN!"

The black eyed boy almost threw up as he was tossed into the air again, and again by his eager assembly. Still shouting 'serve the swan.' Cringing and trying his best to be intemidating while he was being thrown in the air he worked on calming them down.

"Stop it you idiots! You're not going to eat this swan damnit! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

They moved back and dropped him, moving out of the way as he fell. Sasuke turned in the air, so that he would land on his feet without hurting his swan. On his feet he glared at them.

"Now that that's out of your systems. I have a little job for you. There's another one in the woods. Bring him here and stuff him in a big cage."

He turned to leave them, but stopped before he reached the stares.

"And no you can not eat him either."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata rolled over in a soft bed. It was nice to be home once more after such a long time. Suddenly she realized the problem with this thought and sat up wide awake. She was in a huge room painted black. The bed sheets that she was tucked in where satin the color of blood. As bright starlight poured through a huge window that took up half of the opposite wall, she looked around, searching for another living being in the room. The thick veins appeared around her eyes as she activated her byakugan.

"So I see you're awake at last."

She jumped as the voice registered in her mind. Forgeting that she was in a bed, she tried to run, and ended up tobbeling out onto the hard ground. Sasuke stood up from his spot at the edge of the bed and walked over to her as she struggled in the sheets.

"Calm down. It's not like I'm the type to hurt you."

She gave him a look that screamed yeah right. He smirked at that and tried to run a hand through her hair. The girl slapped him hard as he moved towards her. Raising a hand to his red marked cheek his eyes started to go red.

"I wouldn't do that again. Not if you value the life of, what was that name again, Neji?"

Her eyes widened in horror and he smirked a little. He hadn't wanted to resort to blackmail so soon, but it was probably the only thing that would make her quiet down a little.

"Good. Now would you please answer a few questions for me?"

The girl nodded, but didn't look happy about it.

"Okay. What's your name?"

She hesitated for a minute and then took a deep breath.

"M..My name is...is Hyu..uga. Hyuuga H-Hinata."

He nodded his head, while looking over her body taking in every curve. She saw him looking through her and crossed her arms over her chest, causing him to pout slightly.

"Hinata? Nice name. Who is that guy? The one who keeps attacking me. I think you called him Nii-san out in the forest."

Hinata blushed and looked away. She was a bit frightened of the boy before her, and from the way he acted, she had good reason to be afriad.

"He...He's my cousin. He swore to protect me when...when my father went insane and hired that...that man to turn us into swans."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and she knew immediatly what he wanted to know, but she refused to answer his unspoken question.

"Pl...Please. Neji and I have been away too long. We...We have to get back to the...the others."

She gave him a pleading look, tears welling up in her large lavander white eyes. That look was making it hard for Sasuke to breath at the moment.

"There...are others like you?"

She started to nod before catching herself and wincing. She had no idea what he would do if he found the others. In fact, she couldn't even be sure that Neji was alright. Sasuke could see her every emotion on her face. He took his chin between two fingers and forced her to look at him.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime, I won't hurt any of your friends, but I still have a few more questions I need you to answer. You should know that I've been looking for you, would've continued to look for you for a good while. I find you worth having and so you'll stay here. You don't have to worry about anyone else, because you're mine now."

Hinata gasped, shocked by his words. Taking advantage of her open mouth Sasuke leaned in and claimed her lips. He moved his tounge in and played with hers in a onesided battle, trying to coax her tounge into playing as well. When he finally broke away from her for air, he saw that she was near to bursting into tears. He stood up then and headed towards the door.

"You can have my room from now on, don't even think about escaping or else Neji will be tortured until I find you. If I find any of your little swan pals I'll bring them back to the palace so you won't be alone, but really you shouldn't worry about being lonely. Not with me here."

He closed the door, and locked it behind him. As soon as the door snapped closed he could hear her sobbing behind it.

**Ryter****: (Crying and glaring at Sasuke) B...Bastard! Evil sick freak!**

**Orochimaru****: (Handing her a tissue.) Ev...even I wouldn't do that to the poor child.**

**Harpie****: Oh please! You've done much worse to children!**

**Sasuke****: And besides, you wrote the story. (A hammer and a large snake are thrown at them.)**

**Ryter****: SAY THAT TO MY FACE! **

**Orochimaru****: I can always use another lackey Harpie! **

**Kakashi****: (Reading his book) Please review so that Ryter will update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryter****: Another day, another chapter.**

**Harpie:**** Yep, and that's thanks to people like in memory of wicked fire, dragonheart0000, NaruHinaforever and Rikkamaru. You are very much appreciated, and...**

**Ryter****: We're sorry if this is late in coming. So much to do, so little time.**

**Harpie****: Anyway, Sasuke would like to say something to the readers. (Pulls chain and drags Sasuke out.) Say it.**

**Sasuke:**** (folding his arms and scowling) I won't.**

**Ryter****: Say it or we'll bring out Kakashi to do the thousand years of death on your butt. **

**Sasuke:**** (Shivering) Okay, Okay. (Mumbling) I'm sorry I have Hinata locked in a tower, and will eventually have my way with her.**

**Ryter****: (Hitting him with a large fan.) BAKA! You will not! (Chases him with the fan.)**

**Harpie:**** (Sweat dropping.) Um...Yeah. Enjoy the story.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Anyone want to take a wild guess about if I own Naruto or not? Anybody Anybody? Cause I don't.**_

Neji stared blankly at Sasuke as the Uchiha lazily sat agaisnt the wall of the dungeon. The lavender eyed youth sat in a large cage suspended from the ceiling, silently fuming as Sasuke watched him.

"So, you gonna talk now, or just keep sitting there?"

He didn't even blink in response to the other boy's question. Sasuke gave him an evil smirk and stretched like he had seen his brother do so many times before.

"Fine then, play the mute. Doesn't matter I'm sure that gorgeous little bit of jail bait would gladly answer my questions, after a little bit of...persuasion."

Neji's schooled mask of indifference dropped and he glared daggers at Sasuke.

"If you DARE lay a finger on her, I'll personally slit your throat."

Sasuke shook his head slightly before standing up and walking over to the cage. He leaned casually against it still smirking.

"I won't have to touch her...yet, if you answer some things for me I might see fit to let you leave in peace."

"And I suppose this deal wouldn't include the return of the girl."

"No, Neji was it, I will not be returning Hinata-hime just yet. I have to much fun planned with her to give her up now."

Sighing, Neji looked down at the ground. He clenched his fist and glared into space.

"You two are the same."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow not comprehending what he was saying. Neji looked up at him sensing his unasked question.

"You're just like the one who cursed us. Like our uncle, but then again, you Uchiha scum have always been like this."

Red started to bleed into Sasuke's eyes and his sharingan slowly started to spin. He may hate his family, but he refused to let some outsider insult his bloodline. He reached through the bars and grabbed Neji's shirt pulling him forward.

"You WILL answer my questions. I don't know how you know anything about the Uchiha family name, but it's obviously not enough if you think you can speak to ME like that."

For the first time since his capture, Neji was the one smirking.

"I think I know all I need to know. I am Hyuuga Neji, our clan was where your pathetic branch of nothing came from. At one time all of you 'proud' and 'honorable' Uchiha were nothing more than our runoff, or didn't they teach you that part when they showed you how to puff up like a cocky rooster!"

Sasuke was on the verge of strangling the boy when sun light poured into the room. Neji instantly disappered in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a struggling swan. Sasuke tightened the hold he had on its neck and chuckled to himself.

"Not so high and mighty now are you 'Hyuuga'."

The bird bit down hard on his hand. Sasuke pulled back scowling at the thing as it tried to fly at him. He turned and left the room, only looking back once to talk to him.

"You leave me no choice Hyuuga. If you won't speak to me, than maybe one of your friends will."

He slammed the door behind him and headed straight for the ballroom. When he got there he came face to face with his men laying passed out on the floor. One or two of them had a girl wrapped in their arms. Sasuke sent a fire ball at the closes one. Kiba was up and at it instantly. He started to rub his butt on the ground trying to put out the flame. His screaming woke the other idiots, who started to try and put him out by stomping on him. The ebony eyed boy watched this with a small bit of amusment. It was like watching the three stooges in a train wreck. You shouldn't laugh, but its hard not to. When Kiba was finally put out Sasuke cleared his throat and got their attention.

"If you're done, then I suggest you listen up. I have a little mission for you."

They looked up at him with half sleeping surprsied faces. Kiba scratched behind his head and asked the question that everyone else was thinking.

"What is it?"

"I want you to go and find some swans for me. I'll tell you where they are, just bring them here. As many as you can fine."

He saw them visably inhale as they began to ask some stupid question or another.

"Just shut up and do what I say, and NO, you still can't eat them."

He sent a glare at Chouji who stopped chewing just long enough to give him a hurt expression.

"I want them here before night fall. If you're still out there by night come back, no stragglers."

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion and raised his hand before speaking.

"But...That doesn't make sense? Why do we have to get back before..."

"Put down your hand idiot, and don't question me, just do it."

The blond huffed and ran at him trying to get in a hit. Sasuke easily dodged it and punched the boy in his stomach. Naruto doubled over and grimaced.

"Sh..Shut up Teme! You...You can't order us around!"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled.

"You moron. My family owns this place."

He looked up confused.

"So?"

"So that means I can, and I will. Not get to it."

He heard a few of them grumble, but one by one they left to do what he'd asked. He looked upstairs towards his room. He would have to wait for that night to speak to her, but that didn't mean he couldn't see her now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat in a corner of the room with her head down looking out of his large window staring towards the forest. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the door open.

"You'll get sick if you worry too much."

She turned abruptly in fear when she heard Sasuke's voice above her. The Uchiha bent down and reached out to stroke her, only to have her pull away from him and cower under her wing. Huffing he placed a tray infront of her filled with some kind of cooked fish. She stared at it unbelievingly. He ran a hand through his ebony locks as she just stared at him.

"I don't know if you like this stuff or not, since I don't speak duck, you're just gonna have to live with it or starve."

Hinata stared for a moment more before lowering her head and smalling a small piece of the fish. After hesitantly tasting it, her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly started to swallow down the fish. Sasuke smiled and rubbed her neck, softly. She looked up at him with a piece of food cutely sticking out of her beak. He swiped at it and placed it in his own mouth.

"You're beautiful, even in this form my little Hime, That's why I must keep you."

They stayed like that for a moment before she lowered her gaze again so that she wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"Yes Hyuuga. You're mine, now and forever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: Well that was...sweet.**

**Harpie****: In a 'I'll have you are you'll die in prison' kinda way.**

**Sasuke****: Can't blame me for knowing what I want.**

**Ryter****: (hitting him again with the fan.) What did I just finish telling you! Shut up and stick to the script.**

**Sasuke****: (rubbing the bump on his head.) Ow. Where do you get these fans from anyway?**

**Ryter/Harpie****: Temari.**

**Temari****: Yo.**

**Sasuke****: And where did she come from?**

**Ryter****: When a kazekage is forced to created an heir he's given a woman and they do a special dance...**

**Sasuke****: Please...Please shut up.**

**Harpie****: Um...Yeah, that's it for now, go on and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryter****: (sipping on tea and reading over some of the reviews) Excellent. They are slowly begining to recongnize this stories brilliance.**

**Harpie****: (In butler uniform.) Yeah right. Hey, since he's in the maid out fit can he thank everyone? (Ryter shrugs.)**

**Ryter:**** Sure why not. Naruto.**

**Naruto****: (Dragged in kicking and screaming.) NO! I won't do it! I won't! (He's wearing an orange french maids outfit.)**

**Ryter****: (Glaring) Do it, or I'll make it so your stuck in the sexy no jutsu, and can never eat ramen again.**

**Naruto****: (curtseying and putting on a strained smile.) We'd...like to thank Kamiya san, NaruHinaforever, In memory of wicked fire, Danimals21, unbeatablehinata, and disposable.**

**Sasuke****: (Chuckling) You look like an idiot.**

**Naruto****: (clenching his fist) SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!**

**Sasuke:**** Make me.**

**Harpie****: He won't have to. (He raises an eyebrow and she points to Ryter.) She will.**

**Ryter****: (Breaking a paper fan in half) UUUCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!! On set! NOW!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own what now? Oh, yeah that's right. Nothing.**_

Naruto grunted as he sat watching the peaceful lake annoyed. He huffed and moved around again as nothing continued to happen. Finally, unable to take the peace and quiet anymore, he stood up and pulled at his hair.

"I never thought it was possible to actually die of boredom! What was Sasuke-teme thinking?! 'Go out and watch the lake, bring me back all the swans you find before nightfall, and no later.' What's that supposed to be about?! AND WHY WON'T THESE STUPID BIRDS HURRY UP AND GET HERE!"

There was a flurry of shaking bushes and flapping wings as the animals in the woods scampered away fro mall of the commotion. Huffing Naruto sat back down with his arms crossed. A vein twitched visably above his eye in annoyance.

"Stupid ass. I should probably just hed back, but if the others have caught something and I go back with nothing I'll look like an idiot. URGH!"

Trying to think of what he should do, the blond didn't notice as the sun began to slowly go down. By the time he was broken from his thoughts it was already pitch black. blinking and wondering where the sun had gone he stood up, and headed back towards the castle.

'I really don't want to head back yet. I can already hear Sasuke's smug remarks, and irritating comments. Who does he think he is anyway? A prince or something?"

Naruto bumped into something hard and toppled over it. Feeling the object under him breathing his first thought was that it was one of the guys come to find him and bring him back. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Watch where you're going next time idio..."

He stopped mid sentence as he saw the pink haired beauty laying down before him. She rubbed her back and winced in slight pain.

"Ow. That hurt."

she blinked and opened her eyes. She frowned at the boy who stood over her with his mouth and eyes wide opened. She lifted up her hand to him, but he made no move to take it. Gritting her teeth together she spoke to him with strained patience.

"A...little help here."

"Oh...Right right. Sorry about that. My names Naruto."

He took her hand and helped her to her feet. She smiled at him, while wiping off the bottom of her dress. Her inner self stuck up its nose in annoyance.

'Who asked what your name is?'

"Yeah. Okay, it was...nice meeting you Naruto. I gotta go no.."

Before she could move Naruto took hold of her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Wait! You...um...didn't tell me your name."

He blushed, and looked down at his feet. the girl gave him a look that asked if he was being serious. He turned away from her gaze and scratched behind his head.

"I know you don't really know me or anything...but why are you out here so late? I mean...isn't it dangereous for a girl out her at night and everything, so...why don't you come back to the palace with me."

'No duh genius. Of course it's dangereous for a girl to be...wait did he say palace?'

She turned around fulling giving him her most dazzling smile. She wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Why thank you, Naruto was it? I was wondering what I was going to do. I need a place to stay the night. Oh, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura, by the way. So, is it your castle..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned as he stood in the dungeon. His lackies, (A/N: Yeah I'm calling them lackies now.) had brought back a total of at least a hundred swans, and out of all of those only a few had changed into people. He looked them over. There names were more or less unimportant.

"So let me get this straight. None of you wish to speak to me about how you transform?"

Neji and the smallest girl in the group just stared at him, while the other two looked down at the ground. He scowled in response and walked away, annoyed.

'Fine then, I'll just have to talk to my Hinata-hime.'

He smiled as he thought about her. She seemed to be getting used to him, and his fan girls were even settling down some. It was working out for the best. After leaving the dugeon he headed for the stairs, hoping to make it before anyone noticed him.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A cold shiver traveled down his spine as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun, it's been so long since I saw you last. It's almost as if you're avoiding me."

He turned to see a pouting blond girl. He pushed hard at her arms to force her to let go of him.

"Ino, let go of...me!"

Finally breaking free of her hold he straightened out his shirt and glared death at her before turning to try and head to his room.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme!"

sasuke sighed in irritation and looked over his shoulder at Naruto. The blond strolled in with some pink haired girl beside him. Not even looking interested he rolled his eyes.

"What is it baka?"

Sakura looked down at the ground blushing as he saw Sasuke standing on the steps. On the outside she seemed like a calm, shy girl, but on the inside she was raising a fist and jumping up and down with glee.

'OH MY GOD!! HE'S SOOOO FREAKING HOT!! You hit the jackpot Sakura!'

"This is Sakur..."

"Thanks Naruto, but I can introduce myself."

She interrupted him and moved infront of him smiling brightly. She went right passed Ino and stopped at the step right below him. She curtsied and continued to look down at the ground.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet the ruler of this castle. Especially one so handsome."

Sasuke turned around in annoyance muttering whatever. Sakura was a little disappointed but started to follow him.

"You know I'm from a castle too. I'm not exactly a princess, but..."

"HEY YOU! BACK AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura felt herself being dragged back by her hair. Ino stood behind her with a tight grip on the pink haired girl.

"I don't know who you are, but no one goes near Sasuke-kun, but me!"

Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Yeah? Says who? It looked to me like he wouldn't even give you the time of day."

Ino growled and stomped her feet.

"Then maybe you need glasses, because it's obvious you didn't see how he was blowing you off."

"What did you say pig!"

"You heard me, billboard brow! He's mine!"

They broke into a heated cat fight, not noticing that Sasuke had long since gone to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was curled up on the bed, she heard the door open slightly and moved over. The bed dipped some as the boy sat down on it. Sasuke reached out and touched her hair. Hinata didn't flinch back as she normally did, but at the same time, she didn't look pleased by the attention.

"Why don't you like it here Hinata-hime? I can give you what you want, so I don't see why you aren't happy."

In all honesty. Sasuke couldn't see why any girl would be upset in his presence. He could say without exaggerating that he was a female idol. Girls came from villages all over just to bow at his feet. So way was this girl being so difficult. For the first time in a while Hinata looked up into his face.

"W...why are you doing th...this? I..I don't even...even know you...your name?"

Sasuke was a little surprised by this. In all that time he hadn't bothered to tell her who he was. He gave her an annoyed look and she flinched away looking towards th ground in fright. He lifted her chin so she was forced to at least look in his direction.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault Hime. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the heir to this place, and I chose you because you are a rare treasure. I always take what I want, and I only take the rare and beautiful."

Hinata blushed and looked away when he let go of her chin.

"U..Uchiha-san...I..."

"Sasuke."

She looked up at him, unsure of what he was saying. Slowly, as if talking to a child he repeated himself.

"Sasuke. You will call me Sasuke."

Hinata nodded and continued.

"Um..S..Sasuke-san...I-I want to...to go home."

He frowned and looked away from her.

"No."

"W...What?"

"No. I won't let you out of my sight. I can't allow that. I've brought a few of your friends here for you, but I refuse to let you get away from here Hinata."

Her lavender eyes regarded him with untold hurt. He couldn't understand this girl at all, and it was starting to be too much for him. He grabbed hold of her head and force their lips together in a searing kiss. She sat frozen for a moment as his tounge licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance. When she felt a sharp bit on it she gasped and struggled. He used his hand to hold her still as he forced his way into her mouth. His tounge played with hers as she closed her eyes and tried to get away. He took in her taste relishing everything about it.

'If you can't understand how I feel, then I'll show you hime.'

He pulled back at last, to allow her to breath. Hinata nearly chocked as she took in the much needed air. Her entire face was lit by an abnormal red. Sasuke's own cheeks were tinted a light pink as he looked at her disheveled state.

"Now do you understand Hime? Or should I show you a bit more of my affection."

Sasuke moved towards her, but was interrupted by the knock at the door.

"Sasuke-kun! You should come out here! I miss you so much!"

"Hey! Back off you stupid pig! He doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"Ha! He'd rather die than look in either of your general directions."

"WHAT!"

He heard the bickering of at least five girls from behind his closed door. Swearing to bring them each a slow death he stood up and left Hinata there on the bed. Once more he ran a hand through her long hair, only to pull it back a moment later.

"I promise Hinata. We'll finish this later."

With that he went to handle his over anxious house guests.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harpie:**** A while ago we got a question about what Hime meant. At first we couldn't really remember.**

**Sasuke****: Dumbassess. (Harpie hit him with a random object.)**

**Ryter****: But after a little research we can be sure that we were right. Hime is a honrific that signifies princess or a lady of high rank, as written on the great wikipedia.**

**Harpie****: All bow before the power of the wikipedia.**

**Cast****: Yes. The power of the wikipedia.**

**Kakashi****: Riiiiggggghhhhhttttt. I think you should tell our readers the other thing.**

**Ryter****: Okay pervy teacher.**

**Jiraya****: Wait. I'm the pervy teacher!**

**Harpie:**** No. You're the pervy SAGE. big difference.**

**Ryter:**** Anyway, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Harpie:**** (Sneezing) It's been a while people, but we're back with a new chapter.**

**Naruto****: What happened to Ryter?**

**Harpie****: She got a little over anxious and picked classes that were too hard, so she's revising her schedule. I'll be director for today.**

**Sasuke****: Great. That means I get to sleep a bit. Wake me up when you're done playing with the dobe. (He starts to walk away, but is stopped and pulled back) Ugh! What the fu..**

**Harpie****: Hey! Watch the language. As director I get full control of what happens around here. That includes you Uchiha. (She holds up a leash that is attached to his neck.) Now thank the nice reviewers before I have you neutered.**

**Sasuke****: (crossing his arms angrily) Thank you In memory of wicked fire, sasuhina, unbeatablehinata, The Amazing One, Dragonheart0000, and Danimals21**

**Naruto****: Heh...Good teme. GOOD TEME. (He's pulled back suddenly by another leash)**

**Harpie****: And who said you could get out of that maid outfit? Do I have to do a sasu/naru yaoi? (They shake their heads violently) I thought you would say that. Now cue the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: We no owny Naruto. So there's no reason to get the lawyers involved.**_

As soon as Sasuke was outside of the door he was surrounded by them. Sasuke felt like vomitting. He was in the middle of a bunch of predators, and he was the prey. He gave them an annoyed look and started to tell them off, but was cut off when two pairs of arms wrapped around his neck.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He flinched at the high pitched voices. One he knew all too well, but the other one. He turned his head and saw the pink haired girl from before, he frowned unable to place who she was.

'Not that it matters.'

He clenched his fist, and talked through bared teeth.

"Get off my."

Ino stuck her nose high up in the air smirking as she tightened her grip on her prince.

"You heard him billboard brow. Back off."

Sakura growled and tried to push Ino off while trying to pull Sasuke to her at the same time.

"I don't know who you are PIG, but sasuke obviously wants you off of him. Face it, any boy would want you off of him."

"Why you! I'll have you know I'm a princess! And you...You look like trash my servants would burn."

The pink haired girl let go of Sasuke long enough to push Ino. This sent both the blond and the black haired prince stumbling.

"I'll have you know, I was chosen by Hiashi Hyuuga himself to take the place of princess in his daughters' absence. So I'm just as much royalty as you are!

At first the Uchiha hadn't given a flying crap what they were talking about, only wanting to get them to let him go, but hearing the name Hyuuga attracted his intrest. He shook Ino off and walked calmly over to Sakura with one eyebrow raised. She gave him a faux innocent smile and sent a smug glare at Ino and the other girls.

"You...Who are you?"

Sakura had to hold herself back before she attacked the ebony boy for forgetting her name.

"Heh. How could you forget silly Saskue-kun. I'm Sakura Haruno. Acting heir of the Hyuuga main house."

"You're the Hyuuga princess?"

Sakura smiled and nodded brightly. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The other girls let out hurt sighs and followed behind him givning off a suicidal vibe. Ino was turning red from the obvious anger she was experiencing.

'I will make you pay Billboard brow! You and any other girl who dares get close to my Sasuke-kun!'

She stalked after her annoyed. When all the girls are gone, a chuckling figure walks out from the shadows, and up to Sasuke's door.

"It looks like my little brother has finally found a girl worth his time. I suppose he isn't gay. I'll have to remeber to pay Gaara for winning the bet."

He opened the door to Sasuke's room and entered, a bit surprised by what he found there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to the other girls. He growled and activated his eyes. They backed away almost instantly. He pushed Sakura into a room and followed quickly behind her. He locked the door, and turned to face the girl. Sakura wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a seductive look.

"So, what do you wish to do now that we're alone, Sasuke-kun?"

The ebony haired boy shivered in disgust. He pushed her off of him and onto the floor.

"Now, tell me, how is it that you're the Hyuuga heir, if your last name is Um..."

Sakura growled and stood up yelling, before she could catch herself.

"HARUNO! HA RU NO! It isn't that hard a name! Sakura like the tree, and Haruno! What are you slow or something?!"

That was it. Sasuke pushed her hard against the wall opposite him. She grabbed at his hand in fear. He wasn't holding onto her neck hard enough to hurt her, but id did get his message across.

"Shut up. I don't care WHO you are, I just want to know about the Hyuuga house hold. Who's Hiashi and what happened to his daughters?"

Sakura, suddenly frightened started to speak at a speed that Sasuke could barely understand.

"HiashiistheheadoftheHyuugamainhouse.Heownseverything.Hehadthreeheirsatonetime,buthegotthispowerfulwizarddudenamedorochimarutogetridoftheeldest,Hinasomething,sothathisbrother'ssoncouldtakeoverbecauseshewasaweaklingandreallyreallyuglyfromwhatIheard.Wellhisnephewandhisotherdaughterdidn'ttakewelltothatsotheytriedtoforceHiashitoreversewhathedidtoher,themandafewothers,butHiashikickedtheirarsesbutgood,andhadthewizard,Orochimaru,dothesamethingtothemthathehaddonetotheHyuugagirl.So,becausehecouldn'tjustlettheHyuugahousebewithoutanheirhepickedmetobetheheiruntiltherewasasonborntothefamily.Itwasn'tthatbigadeal,becausetheHyuugaclansmaintraitisn'tpassedonbythegirl,soallthey'rereallygoodforisgivingawaytobemarried."

She took in a huge breath after saying all of that. Sasuke furrowed his brow in annoyance. He let go of the girl and tried to get at least part of what she said to make sense.

"Slow down you idiot. I couldn't understand any of that."

Sakura nodded and took in a deep breath to try again.

"The Hyuuga main house leader used a wizard named Orochimaru to get rid of the heirs, because they went against what he said. Then, because he needed a heir to give away as a bride he choose me as a stand in for the princess, until a true Hyuuga son is born."

He had understood that, but something didn't quite fit right in her explination.

"If he got rid of the Hyuuga girls, and the nephew, how is he going to get an heir?"

"He didn't kill them or anything, just kinda got rid of them during the day. He told me once that he'd bring them back permently when the main house chick promised to marry a former heir and have a full blooded heir."

"So he wants her to marry her cousin?"

Sakura shook her head, starting to wonder why all of this mattered to the Uchiha anyway. She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"No, he wants her to bear his child."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi smirked at the girl huddled up in the corner of the room. She didn't even bother to look up at him, as she brought the covers up to her chin.

"Well, now I'm sure that my little brother isn't gay. Especially if he has something like you waiting in his bed."

Hinata looked up at that. He eyes wide. Itachi gave her a predatory smile before entering the room. Hinata tried to move further back, but she was already against the wall.

"Wh..Who are...are you?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am Itachi Uchiha. You must be one of my brother's admirers, no?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. Itachi was a bit confused, but brushed it off. He reached out his hand for hers.

"Then, I guess he wouldn't mind if I showed you around the castle. After all you are a guest, and I'm sure my brother is wanting to see you."

The lavender eyed girl looked at him suspiciously before hesitantly reaching out her hand to take his. He smirked, as his mind was already trying to think up something evil to torture his brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stormed to his room disgusted. Who in their right mind will think of something as sick as that.

'How dare he even think of touching MY hime! She's his DAUGHTER for god's sake! The bastard deserves to die slowly.'

He slamed his door back, and froze. He looked around the room and saw that it was completely empty. He started to wreck the room searching for her. After totally trashing the room he started to panick a bit.

'How did she get out? It's not possible! I'm sure that ass Neji has something to do with this! Wait, I walked into the room. That's not right, if the door was locked then I should've had to...hold on, when I walked out to face the fangirls, I was glomped almost instantly, and I...No. There's no way. I could've...'

"I DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR!"

He growled to himself and ran out, not noticing as two people started to walk towards him. In his rush he ran head first into something hard. He fell back as his brother stood over him smiling evily.

"You should really watch where you're going baby brother."

Sasuke frowned and climbed to his feet, and tried to move pass his brother.

"I don't have time for you Itachi."

Itachi moved to block his way, still giving him that same smile.

"Why are you in such a hurry little brother? Did you lose something?"

"That's none of your buisness."

The older Uchiha acted as if he hadn't heard this at all.

"Or maybe you lose someONE."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He stood there in shock for a moment before he glared at his brother.

"What did you do with her?"

Itachi shrugged his brother off and started to walk away.

"It's none of my buisness what you're looking for, so I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

The younger was about to run after him and demand an answer, but from the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something he didn't want to see at that moment. The sun was slowly starting to come up.

'Shit!'

He ran as fast as he could to find where his Hime was, before it was too late.

**Harpie****: Yay! Itachi-sama got a bigger part in this one.**

**Itachi****: (rubbing her cheek and giving her a smexy look) You did a very good job Harpie-chan. Now, I expect to be included a lot more. **

**Harpie****: (In fangirl mode) Yes, Itachi-sama.**

**Sasuke:**** I don't see why you're all fan girl over him. I'm sexier.**

**Itachi Fangirls****: (Holding torches and pitchforks) KILL THE UNBELIEVER! KILL THE UNBELIEVER!**

**Harpie****: (watching as he's chased around the set.) Yeah, I think that explains eveything, and it's not like I'm a Lee fangirl like Ryter.**

**RockLee****: Hey baby. Be my girlfriend. I'll protect you with my life. (He does his good guy pose.)**

**Harpie****: Um...No more pick up lines, or we won't get anymore reviews.**

**Shikamaru****: Everyone knows I have the most fangirls. (Gives a pouty look) If I bit my lip, would you kiss it and make it better?**

**Gaara:**** Yeah right. This one works better. (Looking Kazekage sexy) Let's role play. You be an iceburg. I'll be the titanic, and I'll go do...**

**Harpie:**** (Blushing and covering his mouth) OKAY! Um...Everyone review, see ya next time. Bye! Oh, and the pick up lines were provided by Deviant art. Sorry guys I forgot this the first time this one was put up. Heh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryter****: Yo, people! I'm bringing you a new chapter!**

**Harpie: (Trying to push her away) NNOOO! I mean...You're still tired. Very VERY tired. I can handle everything here.**

**Ryter: (Giving her a suspicious look) Really now. You're concerned about me?**

**Harpie:(Giving her a innocent look.) Why shouldn't I be worried about you. You're my f f friend.**

**Sasuke: (Storming from his dressing room and walking up to Ryter.) You ever leave her in charge again and I'll slit both of your throats.**

**Ryter: What? What's the problem?**

**Sakura: (Skipping out happily to hug Sasuke) Sasuke-kun! You still owe me that back rub. (She blinks and looks up at Ryter.) Oh. Hi, Ryter.**

**Ryter: Um...Hi. Soooo, uh...We should star shooting and...WHY IS SAKURA HUGGING SASUKE?**

**Harpie: (fidgeting) Well...heh...you see. We were playing poker, and I had a really good hand. I had a five, a two, and a blue uno reverse card. I knew I was going to win, so I...kinda...bet Sasuke.**

**Ryter: FOR WHAT?!**

**Sakura: My hamster.**

**Ryter: (Falling anime style) You know what. I don't care! Keep him, but he still has to get on set. YOU (Points at Harpie.) Thank everybody who reviewed. (Goes off mumbling annoyedly.)**

**Harpie: Um...Sure Ryter. Whatever you say. We at RyterHarpie Inc. would like to thank the following people: In memory of wicked fire, Danimals21, HiN4-cH4n, unbeatablehinata, NaruHinaforever, Draonheart0000, A Robbed Heart, TaichiSpirit, and Notapunk.**

**_Disclaimer: Hey hey you you I don't own Naruto. No way, No way, but I owned this story._**

Hinata looked down at herself in the huge pond where Itachi had left her. He had asked her kindly enough where she wanted to go, and had even taken her to the far side of the castle to a spot where there was water. Luckily he didn't ask her why she had wanted to come here, or had stuck around to keep her company.

'Unfortunately, that is where my luck ends.'

She paddled on the crystal waters, barely making a ripple as she moved gracefully towards the shore. She stood on the muddy ground and looked up at the forboding gray of the castle walls. She needed to find a way inside, and more importantly, a way to get her friends and family out. Hinata bowed her head in shame. If she were in her real form, it would be simple, but like this...

'I'm weaker than usual. It's all my fault! If I had been more careful. Hadn't hesitated...'

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the soft swishing of a tail, or the content purr until it was too late. The cat pounced at her. Hinata looked up in time to flap out of the way, but the cats claws had come down on her wing hard. She couldn't fly at all now. She flapped her good wing wildly, trying to flee as the large feline came after her. Finally, she had no where to run. The cat watched over her, ready to lunge and finish her off. Hinata buried her head under her wing.

'This can't be the way it ends for me. It just can't!'

The creature pounced, and Hinata waited for the crushing blow that was sure to come. It never came. There was a shifting of grass, and a terrified yowl. When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw a the cat running with its tail between its legs. A tall figure stood over her holding a broom in his hands. He looked down at her smiling. She could feel herself blush on the inside as she took in his handsome face.

"That was close huh little guy? I suppose Sasuke will want ya inside of the palace. Between you and me, that guy's becoming a little too obsessed with bird collecting."

The boy picked her up and rubbed her head like she was a pet. She let out a small squawk, before hiding her head under her wing in embarrasement. The boy let out a warm chuckle and his smile widened.

"Let's get inside."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tore through the castle, checking every nook and crany of the fortress. He even double checked the dugeon to make sure that the others were still locked inside of their cages, and still no sight of the eldest Hyuuga daughter. He stormed through the halls fuming at his own stupidity.

"There's no help for it. I'll have to tell the others to search the grounds for her. Hopefully she didn't get to far. I can't let her get away again. I won't."

He turned a corner quickly and was instantly sent on his butt as he hit something coming around at the same time. He stood up slowly, and clenched his teeth in hate, as he tried hard to keep his voice at least semi-calm.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't burn you alive and rape you with your own leg, And know I count by fives."

"HEY, DON'T GET MAD AT ME SASUKE-TEME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just what he needed, a run in with the loud mouth. He was about to just push by him, when a movement under his arm caught his eye. He stopped and glared at the swan who was cowering in his friends hold.

"Naruto. Where did you find that?"

The blond blinked in confusion, before he remembered the swan he had saved earlier. He gave his famous fox like grin and held up the bird. The swan looked back at him frightened. It began to honk and try to flap away from Sasuke as Naruto held it out to him.

"Oh him? I found this little guy by the pond while I was throwing the rotten food into the pon...I mean sweeping up the court yard. He was about to be eaten by a cat when I got there. Figured you'd want him more alive than dead."

Sasuke wasn't even registering what Naruto was saying as he gave the swan a look that promised a severe punishment. He grabbed hold of the creature by its slender neck. It struggled and looked at Naruto pleadingly. A lot of good things could be said for the blond, but when it came to noticing small details, Like a swan pleading for her life with her eyes, he tended to be a bit dense. He grunted and crossed his arms annoyed.

"You could say thank you? Seriously, Teme, who taught you your manners? I mean I thought a 'prince' was supposed to be all sophisticated."

As he said this he wiped his nose with the back of his shirt sleeve, and picked inside of his ear. The Uchiha shook his head and walked away, finally having his prize back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ebony haired boy finally arrived back in his room, he growled and slammed the door shut, this time remembering to lock it. He threw Hinata onto the bed, causing her wound to start bleeding again. Sasuke didn't notice this as he began on an angry tirade.

"How dare you go off with him! You should have known better than to follow ITACHI of all people."

He showed no mercy as he verbally tore into her. There was no time for it. He had been lucky this time, and no one had seen her transform, but next time...No, there would be no next time. He would find a way to make sure of that.

"I don't care if you've never seen him before in your life! A blind fool with half a brain cell would know enough to avoid him! Even Naruto knows to give that sick freak room, and he IS a blind fool with half a brain cell. You're to not go near him again understood."

Hinata nodded her head. Human terror clearly present in her pale eyes. Then something struck Sasuke. Something about the way Hinata had looked back at Naruto, had pleaded with the dobe, something didn't sit right with him about that. He narrowed his eyes even more at her as he hissed the rest to her.

"Or Naruto."

Those expressive eyes of hers, which could never belong to a swan, widened. She cowered away from him, and shook her head.

'I won't. The boy who saved me, Naruto, I will see him again. I'll see him as a human, and he'll help me. He'll help me free the others like he helped him today.'

Sasuke snarled. He couldn't read her mind, but it was obvious what she wanted. Somehow, someway, she had fallen for the dobe! It made no sense?

'How can she want him, over me? I'm Sasuke! Sasuke UCHIHA! Sex incarnated! How could she want him?'

He moved towards the bed, and started to reach out for her. Hinata flinched away, cowering behind her bloody wing. Sasuke saw this and froze. The pale white of the feathers was stained crimson with her own blood. His fury dissolved almost as quickly as it had came. He gently lifted her from the bed and moved her towards his bath room. Hinata paniced and started flapping wildly. Not realizing that she was causing more damage to her wound. Sasuke let out a tired sigh and held her wings so she couldn't flap.

"Stop that. You'll only cause more damage."

He sat down on his toliet and quickly started to run water in the bath tub. While the tub was filling up, he reached for a bath cloth and ran cold water from the sink over it. Then he gently cleaned the wound, making sure to get under her feathers, to clean the drying blood from her cut. Paying careful attention, so that he didn't cause her further pain.

"You are starting to become a problem."

He turned off the tap and placed her inside of the tub while he searched for some gauze and anticeptic in the cabinets.

"But if I was in the same place you are. I would cause some problems too."

Hinata looked at him confused. He pulled out what he needed and took his seat back on the stool of his toliet. He picked her back out of the tub without looking at her. Slowly he applied the anticeptic. The Hyuuga winced in pain slightly, and he fought not to chuckle.

"I learned about you from a friend of yours. Sakura something."

Her head shot up looking at him, confused more than ever. He took the moment of surprise to wrap her wing tightly with the gauze, already knowing he'd have to change it once she grew back to her normal size. He looked into her gaze, trying to understand how this revelation had hit her. A thousand emotions played over her face at once. Fear, sorrow, anger, hope, jealousy, bafflement, and most shockingly of all a twinge of hate. He smirked slightly.

'So, my Hime does have a bit of evil in her. Interesting.'

After making sure the dressings wouldn't come undone, he wrapped a dry towel around her and took her back to his bed. He lay her there. He rubbed a hand down her neck, much like Naruto had after he had rescued her, but this time her reaction was different. She was frozen, not sure if this was a trick or not. Giving up on winning her over this time, he stood up from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go get you some food. After a day like this, you could probably use something to eat."

He left the room. Making sure he locked the door before heading towards the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pushed the doors to the kitchen open, and walked through to be greeted by the sight of his men, and some of his flirtier fangirls stuffing their faces. He grunted as he walked towards the freezer. Kiba raised his hand up at Sasuke.

"Yo! You gonna join us?"

Naruto sniffed and flicked his nose at the Uchiha.

"Nah. You know that the 'great' Sasuke wouldn't waste his time with trash like us."

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh, before giving a flirtatious smile at some of the girls, causing them to break into giggles.

"Speak for yourself Uzamaki."

The kyuubi growled and jumped at Shikamaru, knocking him out of his chair. Shikamaru pulled down Chouji who was sitting next to him. He in turn pulled down the table, which splattered food everywhere. Wiping icecream out of his hair, Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a deep dent. Then he walked away calmly. They all looked at him worriedly.

"Hey. You guys think he's really mad?"

The guys shrugged and shook thier heads. Their leader was starting to change, and no one was sure why.

**Ryter: (looking at Naruto intensly) Hmm...**

**Naruto: (Getting irritated.) WHAT?!**

**Ryter: I always wanted to ask you something. (He raises an eyebrow and looks at her) How are you a ninja if you wear an orange jumpsuit.**

**Harpie: (Appearing over her shoulder) Yeah. That is a good question. I mean, a bright orange track suit doesn't exactly scream 'hi, I'm a silent and unseen killing force. Oh, wait, you're already dead.'**

**Naruto: WHAT?! Come on! It's not like I'm wearing a green spandex jumpsuit and talking about youth constently.**

**Ryter: HEY! Lee is fast and blends in with the leaves! He's practically invisible.**

**Lee: (Doing taijutsu pose) Yosh! **

**Harpie: And you gotta admit. You aren't that quiet. Especially when you're practically screaming 'believe it'...**

**Ryter: Worst catch phrase EVER by the way.**

**Harpie: On every mission. I'm amazed you haven't been killed yet. **

**Ryter: Yeah. What part of NINJA didn't you get.**

**Naruto: (Sitting in a corner whimpering) I am a great ninja. I am. You wait and see. I'm..I'm gonna be the next...the next...**

**Harpie: Hokage. We **_**know **_**already. It's the second most frequent phrase out of your mouth other than...**

**Ryter: (Throwing her fist in the air) Believe it! (They look at him as he starts tearing in the corner and sigh) I think we were a little to hard on him. Come on Naruto. We'll buy you all the ramen you can eat.**

**Naruto: Your treat?**

**Harpie: Our treat. (He grabs them and pulls them away happily.)**

**Sasuke: (rolling his eyes) Now review, or I'll attack your stuffed animals.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harpie****: (Looking over the script) You realize that our readers are gonna be confuzzled right? **

**Ryter:**** (Holding up her pointer finger) One. **_**Confuzzled **_**is not a word, and two they've followed everything so far...I hope. They're sure to get this. Now where's emo?**

**Harpie****: You mean Sasuke?**

**Ryter****: Yeah. That's what I said, emo.**

**Sasuke****: (sitting in the corner) I hate you. I hate you all.**

**Ryter****: (Rolling her eyes) Come on. Thank the reviewers maybe that'll cheer you up.**

**Sasuke****: No.**

**Ryter****: That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. NOW THANK THE NICE PEOPLE! **

**Sasuke****: Thank you Notapunk, In memory of wicked fire, NaruHinaforever, Draonheart0000, sasuhina, winterkaguya, foreveralone16, Danimals21, and TaichiSpirit. There are you happy now.**

**Ryter****: No. I'll be happy when you get on set. You know you can be such a pain in the...**

**Kabuto****: (Walks by bowing to Ryter and Harpie in tights) I think it's time to start the story don't you?**

**Har/Ryter****: Uh-huh. Whatever you say, K-chan.**

**Sasuke****: Hopeless.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I bow to the mad skillz of Masashi Kishimoto, because without him, this story wouldn't be possible. Thank you!**_

A gray cat with strange white markings between it's ears ran quickly through the forest. The creature moved with a speed and grace that was impossilbe for even the most graceful tabby. Finally, after a time, its journey ended at the rickety, rusting gates of a decaying mansion. The cat squeezed easily through the bars and hurried across the large yard. It soon came to a large dying tree. Without breaking its stride it ran straight up the tree's trunk. It walked stealthly across a rotting branch, before taking a flying leap to the window sill. He landed without making a sound, but the person inside already knew that it had arrived.

"Kabuto-kun. You are back rather early, but you haven't brought me what I asked for. Why?"

there was a strange yowling, that sounded almost like a twisted version of an infants cry, and suddenly sitting on the window sill was a boy with snow white hair. He wore a pair of glasses that sat percariously on his nose. A white shirt with sleeves that barely kept from touching the ground, was covered by a sleeveless blue vest. He wore a pair of tight black pants, and form fitting tights. He stood up and walked over to the other person in the room who was hidden by a cloak of shadows. He bowed once he was only a few feet away from him.

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru. I almost had her in my...claws, but someone interferred at the last moment."

Orochimaru moved out of the shadows. His pale deathly skin stood out against his long shining black hair. A thousand evil concoctions bubbled and smoked on the table he had been standing in front of only moments ago. Orochimaru gave Kabuto a smile that spoke of infinite torture for his failure. Kabuto couldn't help the shiver that went stright down his back as the older man moved around him like he was prey.

"Hm...I didn't expect you to be so easily defeated Kabuto-kun. Maybe I should remind you how important the Hyuuga girl is to me."

Kabuto let out a scream of pain as he was forced to transform back into his feline form. He started to let out ragged breaths, but yowled again as he felt himself being squeezed by the coils of a huge white snake. Orochimaru stood over him watching as the boa coiled around him.

"You should know better than anyone why I need that girl, Kabuto-kun. Her eyes are precious to me. She is very rare, so unlike the other Hyuugas. A child from her will be unusally strong. that is why I have put up with that arrogant Hiashi. So that I could have that woman's child! So that I could have a body worth something. You will bring her back, and once that lecher has bedded her, we will leave with the girl."

The snake tightened once more, almost crushing the life out of Kabuto before it let go and slithered to Orochimaru. He picked the serpant up and allowed it to curl around his arm. He nuzzled with it, before turning his back to Kabuto.

"Now go and remember, I do not allow failure twice in a lifetime."

Kabuto nodded his head, and once more jumped out of the window in his cat form heading straight for the Uchiha fortress determined not to fail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke moved through the huge gardens silently, a small bundle tucked under his arm, as well as a basket in his free hand. He had had enough. The entire day he had seen all of his mean fawning over one princess or another, or watching as the princesses fawned over them, as was the case with Shikamaru, Gaara, and suprisingly Shino. He was sick of it! He wasn't allow to be with his love during the day, so why should he have to put up with it?

'It's pointless. I don't even see why I'm doing this. I should just clear out the castle and keep her in my room to be used anyway I see fit.'

He had to stop for a moment to wipe away the blood that was starting to come from his nose, while a thousand dirty thoughts went through his mind. He continued on until he came to a beautiful clearing in his garden that was hidden away in a grove of flowers and trees. He smirked to himself, knowing that this would HAVE to make his hime happy. He lay the bundle down on the ground, then took a seat himself. He undid the blanket that was covering his prize. Inside Hinata slept peacefully. He couldn't help but smile at the cute picture she made.

'Even as a swan she's irresistable.'

He gently rocked her trying to wake her up.

"Come on Hinata-hime. It's time to wake up. I have a surprise for you."

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She blinked at first, and then found herself outside. She looked around her and saw Sasuke sitting on the ground beside her. Before she knew what she was doing she started to flap her wings wildly to get away from him. Sasuke let out a sigh as he pulled a string attatched to her leg. She was pulled back to the ground roughly. Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice, that carried a cool threat to it.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use that Hime. Don't make me use it again. I wanted to...be alone with you...Hinata. Just for a little while."

He looked away, a slight tint on his cheeks. This was nothing like him. He had gotten that last line for Kiba, and it still sounded cheesy to his ears. He looked out towards the horizon and smirked the sun was going down. Now she could really appreciate the gift he was giving her.

"You should see this. Your name means towards the sun no? Then you should love watching it."

Hinata looked at the sunset. She couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of it from her spot in the garden. It was amazing, beyond amazing. It was simply beautiful. As soon as the sun was out of sight she began to change. The smoke that came quickly left once she was human. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off her. Hinata saw this and looked away blushing. He moved closer to her and took her face in his hands.

"Gorgeous."

She fidgeted and tried to look away. Sasuke sighed and reached for the basket. He handed it to her and laid back, so that he could look up at the night sky.

"You must be hungry. I don't know what you like, but Kiba and Lee said that girls liked sweets so...yeah."

Hinata blinked in confusion before looking into the basket and pulling out a large piece of choclate cake. She smiled brightly. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking that the sun was still shining as he saw that smile. She looked down into her lap blushing.

"Thank...thank you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke frowned at her and leaned up on his arms to glare at her. Hinata gave him a frightened look, that made her look even more adorable.

"I thought I told you. You can call me Sasuke. Quit with the 'Uchiha-san' crap. Just Sasuke, or even Sasuke-san if that makes you feel better."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm s..sorry Uc...I mean S-S-Sasuke-san. I..I forgot."

Sasuke sighed and sat back once more.

"Whatever."

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Neither wanted to say anything at the moment, because neither knew exactly what to do. At last it became to much for the ebony haired boy and he looked over to the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"W..what?"

Sasuke sat up and moved closer to her so that their legs were touching. He leaned in close to her face and spoke in a husky low voice.

"The cake. Aren't you going to eat it?"

Hinata blushed and pulled away from him slightly. She had totally forgotten about the choclate cake he had brought for her.

"Ye..Yes. It..It looks deli..delicious."

She dug through the basket and pulled out a plastic fork. She picked a small piece off of the cake and ate it hesitantly. Her eyes widened in surprise as the velvet taste hit her tounge. Sasuke smirked at the child like expression on her face and closed his eyes, trying to capture it in his memory.

"Is it good Hinata-hime?"

Hinata nodded and took another bite of the cake. Sasuke watched her like a predator. She caught his staring and stopped mid bite. She looked down at the portion of cake left and held it up to him innocently.

"Do...Do you want to try it t..to Sasuke-s-san?"

Sasuke broke into a lecherous smile, that sent a shiver down the girls spine.

"I usually don't like sweets, but...if you think it's that good, maybe I should give it a try."

He leaned in close to her, and licked the side of her mouth where a small amount of choclate had escaped her lips. He enjoyed the sugary taste, mixed with her own. Hinata sat frozen as Sasuke's tounge caressed her cheek gently. It made the poor Hyuuga girl, both scared and needy at the same time. After an eternity of this torture Sasuke pulled away from her and ran his tounge along his bottom lip.

"You're right. It is good. I should have our cook make more of this stuff."

He looked at Hinata to gauge her reaction, but he didn't get a chance. Laying on the ground, unconcious and with a face as red as a rose was Hinata. She had fainted from the blood that had rushed to her head. Sasuke sighed, but didn't supress the cocky smile as he lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

'I knew I was a great kisser, but still. I didn't think I'd make a girl faint from simply licking her.'

He walked back towards the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknowst to the two 'lovers' (A/N: More like perv. and victim. Cough cough.), they had been watched by a pair of dark eyes were watching them. Kabuto jumped out of his spot in the tree and landed on the ground in his human form.

"This should intrest Orochimaru-sama. The weak one called him Uchiha before. I've heard of this clan..."

"I'm glad. Then at least you'll know that you were killed by a strong clan."

Kabuto found himself slammed against a tree. He was impressed by the man's speed, but wasn't at all frightened of him. He gave him a smile that was both non-chalant and at the same time evil.

"I would appreciate if you let go of me. I'm in a slight hurry, and I must return something that was lost to my master."

The man smiled venomously and let the boy go.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your task then, in fact I'm sure that I could find something to intrest your master, as much as his lost item. Why don't you take me to him kitten. I'm positive we have much to discuss."

Kabuto frowned and started to walk away, but the man was quicker. He grabbed hold of the white haired boy and made a quick handsign. Within moments Kabuto was under a powerful genjutsu. The man smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now Kabuto. Show me where your master is."

"Yes...Itachi-sama."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harpie****: (Clinging to Itachi's arm) Itachi-sama, you're so evil!**

**Itachi****: (Looking on without caring) I know.**

**Ryter****: (Rolling her eyes) How can you stand him. He's as shallow as a kiddy pool. Nothing but me me me. (She does a bad impression of Itachi's voice) Look I'm Itachi. I was a protege. I killed my...**

**Harpie****: (Covering Ryter's mouth) No. We don't know if our readers have actually made it that far in the manga and or anime. We can't say that!**

**Sasuke****: So what? Just put up a spoiler alert and start spouting off a bunch of crappy future episodes. No problem.**

**Ryter****: He's right you know. It's the Fanfiction writers way out.**

**Harpie****: You don't get it do you. We need to respect our readers. It's our duty as authors to make sure that...(She goes off on a long rant.)**

**Sasuke****: Hmm...I thought you were the one that usually did that.**

**Ryter****: I am. I didn't even think she still had a good side. Especially after what happened to Mr. snuggle.**

**Gaara****: (eyes going wide and teary) M...M...Mr...Snuggle.**

**Harpie****: (Being engulfed in sand slowly) What the...**

**Gaara****: (Glaring at her) You killed Mr. Snuggle!**

**Ryter****: (Watching as Gaara slowly tortures Harpie) Well. This is...entertaining.**

**Sasuke****: (Bringing out popcorn and offering her some) Did I miss anything?**

**Ryter****: (As Harpie let's out a scream of terror.) No. Just getting to the good part. Alright ya'll please review. Until next time.**

**Harpie****: HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND WONDERFUL...HELP ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ryter****: Man It's been a while huh.**

**Harpie****: Yeah. Dude I gotta ask you something though. Why do ya keep writing this thing?**

**Ryter****: Oh that's easy. Because People like Notapunk, Unbeatablehinata, In Memory of wicked fire, HopeoftheForgotten, TaichiSpirit, Dragonheart0000, HiN4-cH4n, winterkaguya, NaruHinaforever, and Danimals21 keep reviewing.**

**Itachi****: And because I'm in it.**

**Ryter****: Yeah there's that too.**

**Harpie****: Not to mention Sasuke, Kabuto, Lee, and now our fav. perv.**

**Naruto****: But I've been in the story since the begining.**

**Jariya****: (Hitting him over the head.) No you moron. She obviously means me.**

**Harpie****: (Not really paying attention to them) Nope. Neither of you are even worth mentioning.**

**Naru/Jariya****: WHAT?!**

**Ryter****: Hate to be this honest...Well really I don't, but she's right. You guys are kinda forgotten in this story. Well...Naruto isn't, but Jariya doesn't even show up. (Jariya does an anime style brood in the corner.)**

**Harpie****: Aaaaannnnyyyyway...On with the ballet!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Okay. What time is it. It's I don't own Naruto time again. Sorry kids. I can't change that fact.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke continued to smirk as he carried Hinata in his arms to the castle. He couldn't stop replaying the irresistable innocence that his Hime had while she was eating.

'I wonder if she'll stay innocent after we're married.'

Another lecherous smile graced his face as he let his mind wonder over what his Hime would be like on their wedding night.

"Yo Sasuke. You really shouldn't drool over an unconcious girl. It makes you look like some kind of sicko."

Sasuke shook out of his daze and glared up at the silver haired man who sat on the castle steps reading a little orange book. The man was dressed in a blue velvet shirt and midnight black pants. The bottom half of his face was hidden under a long flowing scarf, and one of his eyes was covered by the brim of his hat which drooped to one side. Sasuke growled at the man, and walked passed him and into the castle.

"Yeah, and reading _**that**_ makes you seem so pure."

The man's smile could easily be seen through the scarf as he stood up and walked after the boy. Placing his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders when he finally caught up.

"I'm older than you Sasuke. I've long since given up on being pure."

Sasuke sighed and stopped where he was. He glared tiredly at the man beside him.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Well that's one way to treat your teacher. I've actually come to tell you that your training will be starting up again tommorrow morning."

The younger boy looked up at him with one eyebrow cocked in annoyed curiousity. Kakshi just read his book and started walking again as if it didn't matter that much.

"Well, Uchiha-san has decided since you have yet to choice a bride, he thinks you should at least continue with your training."

Sasuke clenched his teeth at the mention of his father.

'It would be just like that old man to suggest that I was starting to get weak.'

He was about to tell Kakashi off, and then march up to his father's room to do the same to him, but he was stopped when the beautiful object in his arms curled up and clutched to him. He heard his teacher chuckle slightly ahead of him, and his face turned a slight shade of pink. He turned his head to hide the blush, even though Kakashi wasn't really looking at him.

"And what's so funny?"

Kakashi just continued to chuckle.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Aww...Young love. So...what was that word again Sasuke? Pure?"

He continued to laugh to himself as he walked away. Sasuke snarled and started up the stairs. At the top he headed straight for his room, talking to himself in a huff.

"That pervert. Making fun of me like that. I should stick my foot all the way up his..."

"SASUKE!"

The ebony haired boy jumped slightly when he heard the chorus of voices calling to him. Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by his friends. His eye twitched slightly as they talked loudly around him. All the noise caused Hinata to stirr in his arms. She mumbled and cuddled even closer to him. Kiba caught the motion, and started to stare wide mouth at the girl in Sasuke's arms.

"Sas...Whoa! Who's this? I haven't seen this chick around."

Everyone stopped talking to stare at the young girl. Then once more they started up all at once.

"Wow, way to go Sasuke!"

"It's not possible. Why do you get all the hot girls?"

"Beautiful women are always so trouble some."

"Man Sasuke, she's HOT!"

"Ah, the spring of youth flows through her making her radiant even in sleep."

"Yeah, and she's stacked pretty nice too."

Finally getting fed up, Sasuke did a quick handsign and sent a fireball straight at the idiots. They screamed and backed away. Kiba and Naruto ran around, both trying to put out their butts which had caught on fire. Sasuke left them behind to deal with the chaos. As Sasuke was leaving the turmoil Hinata finally woke up. She looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"S..Sasuke-s..san? Wh...What's going on? Wh...Where a..are we?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Don't worry Hina-hime. I'm just taking you to bed. Go back to sleep okay."

Hinata nodded and hesitantly leaned her head against his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru gave a sadistic smile to the strange boy who entered his keep with Kabuto. He wasn't at all surprised that his pet had been found out. On the contrary. He was intrigued by the young man that had drug his cat in.

"Hello, Uchiha Itachi. Why have you come to see me?"

Itachi momentarily raised an eyebrow. He had known whoever Kabuto's master was he would be powerful, but to know his name after one meeting...

"Who are you?"

The snake master gave a raspy laugh and looked at his guest with mild interest.

"Yesss. How rude of me. I am the Sannin Orochimaru."

The younger man looked impassively at the man before him, already estimating his strength and any visible weaknesses.

"Orochimaru. Like the villian from that Folk tale?"

The pale man laughed again and ran his unusually long toung along his upper lip, before letting it rest upon his cheek.

"What a smart boy you are, and your eyes. Ssssooo special, but that doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Itachi stood firm and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't hide the pure maleviolence that shone in those crimson orbs of his.

"I think you're looking for something that could benefit me, and I'm sure I can find a way for it to benefit you as well."

"Oh...Is that so? I would enjoy hearing this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: Evil! We have two forms of pure evil working together to bring down our...um...kinda semi-happy couple!**

**Harpie:**** (Covering her ears) And why are you telling me this? I mean come on dude. They picked up on this. **

**Naruto****: Yeah, besides everyone knows she'll just end up falling for me. (He rubs his knuckles against his shirt) Yep. That's the curse of being me. All the girls come running.**

**Ryter/Harp****: (Standing in silent shock) Girls...running...Naruto? (They look at each other and burst into laughter) Bwahahhaha...God..Make it stop. Make it stop. Have..Have to breath.**

**Naruto****: Hey! What's so funny?!**

**Sasuke****: Maybe the fact that you couldn't get a girl if one fell from the sky on top of you.**

**Shikamaru****: Or the fact that even if a girl did like you, you'd be too stupid to even know it. You'd probably think she was weird or something.**

**Naruto****: I would NOT! I can so tell when a girl digs me!**

**Hinata****:(Hiding behind Harpie slightly) Pl...Please leave Naruto-kun alone. H-He has...hasn't done anything wrong.**

**Naruto****: (Smiling and taking her hands) Thanks Hina-chan. You're the best friend a guy could have.**

**Hinata****: (blushing) Th..Thank you N..Nar...Naruto-k..ku..kun. I-I re..really...**

**Ryter****: (Putting a hand on her shoulder) Sorry Hina-chan. He's gone.**

**Hinata****: (Looking up from her fingers to see Naruto flirting with Sakura) Oh...Um...Oh.**

**Sasuke****: (Wrapping his arms around her) You don't need that baka anyway. You have me.**

**Neji: ****(grabbing his shirt) I thought we already had this violent conversation Uchiha.**

**Ryter****: Neji-kun remember Incest is a sin.**

**Neji:**** WHAT?!**

**Harpie****: Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kakashi****: So...Where's Harpie?**

**Ryter****: Oh her? She's handling the whole Uchiha/Hyuuga problem.**

**Harpie****: (In an unknown location. cracking a whip.) Okay. Now...what have we learned?**

**Neji****: Tha...that Ryter's the author, not us.**

**Harpie****: And?**

**Sasuke****: There are things worst than death. Far far worse than death.**

**Harpie:**** (Smiling) Good, but not good enough. Lackie. Bring in Wonka again.**

**Sas/Neji****: NOOOOOOOO! **

**Back in studio**

**Kakashi****: Riiiight. So who's doing to thank yous?**

**Ryter****: (thinks for a minute.) HINATA!**

**Hinata****: (bowing and blushing) T..Thank you NotaPunk, Nimiko, chiharu-1000-springs-, HopeoftheForgotten, In memory of wicked, unbeatablehinata, NaruHinaforever, winterkaguya, TaichiSpirit, HiN4-cH4n, and Lacrymosa17**

**Kakashi****: Good then. Let's get started.**

**Ryter****: I agree.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Check this out. I was walking down the street and this guy says. 'HEY! Do you own Naruto?' And I was all like. 'No! What are you stupid or somethin?' And yeah. That was cool. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he? It's already noon! Didn't he say something about us training in the 'morning"

Everyone sighed as Naruto continued to rant.

"How troublesome."

Naruto turned on Shikamaru who was laying in the tall grass watching the clouds roll by.

"Don't you even start you lazy bum!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this as he gave another kick to the training dummy he had been attacking for most of the day.

"Would you shut up baka. You and the Nara are getting on my nerves."

"Why you..."

the dark haired boy whirled around quickly, just managing to catch his blond friends fist before it slammed into his face. Naruto growled in irritation.

"What makes you think you're so great? I'm just as good as you1"

The Uchiha smirked and moved to hit the loud mouth, his fist only hitting air as Uzamaki dodged.

"I was just born better. Don't take your frustration with Kakashi out on me."

Sasuke wasn't surprsied when he found himself surrounded by Narutos. He did a went in a circle, blowing fire from his mouth. _**(A/N: can't remember jutsu name. Yes. I'm an idiot.)**_ The shadow clones started to disappear in clouds of smoke as they were hit. While he was busy, Naruto attacked from behind with a kick to his head, sending the Uchiha flying.

"I'm not frustrated! I'm just sick of your stuck up attitude!"

The raven haired boy's sharingan was spinning wildly as he stood to his feet. The blond gave him a feral look. His blue eyes showing a glint of red that matched his own. Sasuke smirked.

"You sure about that? You might not be upset about Kakashi, but what about that pink haired girl? She ever get over me?"

"SHUT-UP!"

"What was her name again...Oh yeah...Sakura. Pure trash."

That was it. Naruto charged him, letting out a loud yell. Sasuke sent chakra to his own hand as he charged back at Naruto. The next thing they knew they were both frozen in place. Shikamaru had Naruto in his shadow imitation jutsu. While Sasuke was held in place by harden sand that was encased around his lower half. The two teens both struggled to get at the other, even though it was pointless. Appearing from seemingly nowhere, Kakashi dropped between the two immoblized idiots, without looking up from his book.

"Good job Shikamaru and Gaara. You two can let them go now."

The sand and the shadow move away from the two. Naruto growled at Kakashi. Sasuke forgotten for a moment as he berated his sensei.

"Where have you been?! We've been waiting for you all morning!"

Sasuke grunted and walked away from the scene, shaking his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat looking out of the window in Sasuke's room. She wondered how her family and friends were doing. It had been so long since she had seen them. She let out a worried sigh.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her feathers ruffled slightly in surprise. She turned her head to see Sasuke's older brother on the bed beside her. She let out a frightened sound and moved away from him. He gave her a predatory smile.

"What I heard about you was true then. You're rather shy, aren't you Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata looked up at him a bit astonished. Her natural curiosity pulled her towards him, even though her survival instinct told her to avoid him at all cost.

"I take it you remember me Hyuuga-san."

She nodded at him in reply and gave him a questioning look. He easily guessed what she wanted to ask him. He ignored it though and looked off in an indifferent manner.

"My brother is fond of you. Maybe more than you know. He has even gone through the trouble of securing your little family for you."

Hinata made a distressed sound at the mention of her family. She flapped her wings a bit and flutterend near him. Itachi gave her a smile with tenderness that didn't reach his eyes.

"Would you like to see what your new friend has done with them Hyuuga-san? I'm sure he'd want you to know sooner or later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The youngest Uchiha wanted to kill himself as soon as he walked through the doors of the manor.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The two shrill voices were more than enough to make him hate his name. He growled as Sakura and Ino made their way towards him, both girls with their own entourage of fangirls. He tried his hardest to stay calm, and growl out a response to the two idiots.

"What?"

They stopped dead in their tracks, both putting on, what they thought, were seductive looks. Ino approached him first, wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Sasuke-kun. I have a question I'd like to ask you."

Sakura saw this and glared at Ino, before taking her place on his other arm. She leaned up to talk into his ear.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. We heard some just AWFUL rumors, about you."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly. He shrugged them off and started walking. They stood frozen for a moment, before running after him. Sakura caught up to him first and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot Sasuke-kun, but that doesn't mean you need to go looking for a new girl. Especially not some random bimbo off the street."

The ebony haired boy stopped then and pulled her arms off him and turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?"

Ino finally caught up and and pushed Sakura away, taking her place infront of the uchiha.

"Oh yes. Some of those awful boys you spend your time with were talking about how you had picked out a 'good looking girl' at first I thought..."

Sakura grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled hard. Ino winced and tried to break free. Sakura smiled at Sasuke as she tried to keep her hold.

"At first I thought they were talking about me, but when I asked they said it was some 'Mystery' woman. It's not true is it Sasuke-ku..."

"LET GO OF ME BILL BOARD BROW!"

Sakura clenched her teeth and pulled harder.

"What was that Ino pig?"

Sasuke took their momentary distraction to sneak away to his room, and to his hime. He walked tiredly up the stairs and unlocked his room door. He flung it open and walked inside. As soon as he was inside the room he knew something was horribly wrong. He looked around the room, but couldn't see his Hinata.

"Hinata-hime."

He recieved no answer. He quickly moved to the bathroom and ruffled through the entire chamber, upsetting every last bit of furniture in his search for her.

"Hinata-hime. Come out Hinata! This isn't funny! HINATA!"

When he didn't get a reply, he knew that she had left the room, and he doubted she did it of her own accord.

'But who would dare touch my Hinata...'

It came to him in a flash. He stormed out of his room and down the hall to a large metal doorway. He pushed the door open, and was not surprised to see it empty. He gnashed his teeth together and let out a loud yell of pure fury.

"ITACHI!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata shivered slightly as she was carried under Itachi's arm down a cobbled stair way. She didn't look bother to look at him the entire time. She couldn't help the sudden panic that attacked her as they continued down into the dark bowels of the castle.

'I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have gone with this man.'

When her fear was at it's height she finally caught sight of a light at the end of the stairs. He continued to walk, smirking when he noticed her shivers had calmed a little. When they reached the bottom of the stairs however, his smirk widened when he felt her breathing stop altogether.

"I can imagine you're shocked Hinata-hime, but of course it was all because my brother had to have you."

Before them, crammed into a small cage attached to the ceiling were her family. She fought out of Itachi's grasp and flew up to them. She let out a loud squawk. It took them a moment to fully awake, as if from a daze. Her pale lavendar eyes met the two matching set of her cousin and her sister. They blinked before fluttering to life. They answered her calls with their own, waking up the other few swans in the cage with them. It was a bitter sweet reunion between all of them. Itachi watched from the shadows allowing them their tender moment, before he snatched her away from them, holding tightly to her wings so she wouldn't fight him.

"I know this is what you wanted Hyuuga-san, but we really don't have time for this. I think I have a way for you to set your friends free, and break the curse that's over all of you."

Hinata quieted quickly. She listened intently to him, but didn't trust the amusement in his eyes.

"I have many friends who sympathize with you Hyuuga-san, and they truly want what's best."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter: ****So...tired...**

**Harpie****: Why are you tired?**

**Sasuke****: (looking indifferent.) Don't you know? Being lazy is very tiring.**

**Ryter****: (Throwing a kunai at his head) SHUT-UP! Just cause ninja orphans don't have to go to school, doesn't mean we NORMAL kids have it easy.**

**Harpie****: (Reading a magazine) Yeah it has been a long week huh?**

**Ryter****: Yes. (violin starts playing) And I really wanted to update sooner, but there were just so many problems, and test, and other crap, and...(Stops talking and gets annoyed) AND WHERE IS THAT MUSIC COMING FROM!**

**Naruto****: (looking at Jariya amazed) Wow! So this is the worlds smallest violin?**

**Jariya****: (Rubbing his fingers together and playing music) Yep. I bought it on eBay. **

**Ryter****: (A snapping noise is heard.) THAT'S IT! (Walks off stage)**

**Harpie****: (Dodging flying objects and ignoring the screams) Well, until next time...**

**Sasuke****: (Off stage) WHAT DID I DO!**

**Naruto****: AHHH!!! My leg doesn't bend that way!**

**Jariya****: Not that again! Please! (There's a loud crash)**

**Harpie****: (Waviing) Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Itachi****: Akatsuki memebers assemble. We're taking over this production while Harpie and Ryter are busy.**

**Tobi****: YAY! Tobi gets a part! Tobi's a good boy!**

**Deidara****: Heh. It's about time. I thought it'd take forever before you got around to getting rid of those two and taking over.**

**Kisame****: Yeah. What took so long? Run into trouble with lil' brother?**

**Sasuke****: (Bursting in soaking wet.) I'll kill you!**

**Itachi****:(Rolling his eyes.) Like I've never heard that before.**

**Sasuke****: HOW DARE YOU DUMP ME INTO THE OCEAN IN A PET CARRIRER! IT TOOK FOUR HOURS FOR MY FANGIRLS TO FIND ME!**

**Sasuke Fangirls****: WE LOVE YOU ITACHI!**

**Sasuke****: Shut up!**

**Itachi****: Fine. I shall end this once and for all little brother (He suddenly stops cold.) No...No that's impossible. It can't be.**

**Harpie/Ryter****: Dyanmic entry! (They arrive doing the good guy pose.) We're back bitches!**

**Lee****: (Giving a thumbs up.) Yosh! Our leaders of youth have returned!**

**Harpie****: (Grabbing sasuke) You're gonna pay!**

**Ryter****: (Getting Itachi) Thank the veiwers while you can. **

**Itachi****: (Shaken) We'd like to thank all our patient reviewers, and readers Sorry it took so long. Big thanks/apologies to: Champylin, notapunk, taichispirit, -chiharu-1000-springs-, unbeatablehinata, hopeoftheforgotten, Dragonheart0000, In memory of wicked fire, Nimiko, Naruhinaforever, and Danimals21. **

**Sasuke****: (Struggling) What did I do? He's the one trying to take over!**

**Harpie****: Shut up or I swear!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** We don't own Naruto, or the log! No one owns the log. Not even Chuck Noris (See your local youtube abridged series for reference.).**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke moved stormed through the castle opening each and every door he came to. He growled in frustration.

'Where could he have gone! If he hurts a single hair on her head I'll...'

He stops suddenly as he feels something approaching him from behind. Before his assaliant can get to him, he grabs hold of thier arms and pins them against the wall under him. He catches a glimpse of pink hair and his scowl deepens.

"What do you want?"

Sakura whimpers as he glares at her. She tries to look anywhere besides his face, but when he tries he grabs hold of her chin and forces her to look at him.

"Don't you DARE look away from me when I'm asking you a question! What do you want?"

The pink haired princess gulped and tried her best to talk.

"We...Well I...I just sa..saw you looking for something...And...and I..I thought I'd help."

The Uchiha heir let go of her arm and took hold of her hair holding her up violently. She screamed loudly. He snarled in half amusement half genuine hatred.

"You. Help me? How could you ever help me! I should kill you know and save the world from your stupidity."

He dropped her and went to the nearest window. He leapt out of it into the nearest tree.

'If she's not here, then I'll check the entire forest to find her.'

Sakura slumped to the floor. She clenched her fist, a wave of fury running through her she had never known.

"He...He threatened me! HE threatened ME! The heir to the Hyuuga name and fortune! How could he! Why would he! I will not accept this!"

She looked out the window Sasuke had just exited through.

"I will have my revenge on you Uchiha Sasuke! Just you watch! You'll either love me, or die by my hand!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was quiet as she was carried through the forest under Itachi's arm. As they moved deeper and deeper through the woods, her discomfort grew, causing her to fidget. She knew this world of trees inside and out, almost from the time she was born, but something about this unsettled her. It came to her in a flash of awareness.

'There's no sound here.'

The entire forest around them was devoid of sound. There was no chirping of birds, or of anything in the underbrush, and this more than anything frightened her. She looked up at Itachi, he smirked at her.

"Don't worry little one. You'll be in safe hands soon enough."

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of something moving. She turned to look, but it was gone.

"You should focus on the things infront of you Hinata-sama."

Hinata's head snapped to look infront of her. She looked around frantically, finally settling on a small gray cat sat before them, smiling hungrily at her. Hinata froze for a moment, before fighting against Itachi with all she had. Kabuto took on his true form grabbing hold of her neck to stop her flapping.

"Now Now Hinata-sama. We can't have that. I'm here to help you after all."

The poor Hyuuga girl didn't move. Silenced by pure terror. The gray haired boy gently ran his fingers through her feathers.

"Good girl. You learn much quicker than your cousin and sister. Now...I've come from Orochimaru, and he has a propostion for you. He sends this as a sign of his good will towards you."

Kabuto pulls out a small vial and forces the contents down her throat. She gagged, and sputtered as what tasted like acid slowly made its way down his throat. He dropped her to the ground, and she was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. Hinata sat up coughing and covered her mouth with her hands.

'Wait...my hands?'

She looked down at herself, and saw that she was once more in her human form. She looked up, glancing at them both confused. Kabuto broke into a wild grin, and Itachi grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to her feet.

"You see. We're friends here."

Kabuto nodded still smiling.

"Yes...But this is only temporary I'm afraid. Only Orochimaru can turn you back for good. You and the rest of your family."

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth, a habit she had developed long ago to deal with indecsion.

"Wh...Why woul...would he hel..help me?"

Itachi stood behind her and ran a hand along her cheek leaning in close to her ear.

"Because you're a lovely girl Hina-hime..."

"And because you can provide something my master wants most dearly. A pair of eyes as powerful, if not more powerful than your own."

A sick pleasure filled them both at the confusion that was plain on Hinata's face. Kabuto raised her chin, enjoying the strange blush that was painted on her face.

"You can provide Uchiha Sasuke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara forced out the swans one by one into the larger prison cell. He growled in annoyance at having to do such a tedious task.

'This is beneath us. We will make that idiot Kankuro pay for running out on his duty. Why does that arrogant Uchiha change the cells of these filthy creatures anyway? It is pointless.'

While he was moving the swans to a different cage, the sun was just disappearing beneath the horizon. He started to close them in, but one of the swans flew out before the door was closed the whole way. He grunted and sent a wave of sand after it. The sand encircled the animal, as it did smoke started to fill the room. Gaara looked on, a mask of indifference set up on his face as he prepared for anything. He forced whatever the swan was turning into against the wall with his sands. When the air was clear once more, and he got to see the thing he had caught his mask dropped compelety as shock to the place of his calm.

"Temari?"

A blonde girl stood pinned to the wall, she looked at him giving him a strained smile.

"Hi..Hiya little brother. Nice...Nice to see ya again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was starting to get desprate as he continued through the woods, still not finding any sign of his Hinata. Without realizing it he had made his way back to the lake where they had first met. He jumped down from the tree he was in. He walked forward to the edge of the lake and stared down into it's unmoving surface staring at his own reflection with hatred.

"You can't even protect her from that freak you call brother! You're pathetic! No wonder she hates you."

He scowled at his reflection a bit more until it was dissovled by the ripples caused by a small karp jumping in the lake. When the water was clear again he saw her standing behind him. He whirled around and took her into his arms holding her tightly.

"Hime..."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, before cautiously wrapping her arms around him in return. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her back towards the castle. Questions could wait just a little longer. He was too overwhelmed with reliefe, to worry about them. Besides, Hinata had far to much to think about to care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura finally made it to the black double doors of her home. She pushed them open, letting out a loud annoying cry.

"FATHER! FATHER WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The pink haired girl stormed up the stairs of the castle pushing in the wooden door to her father's study.

"Father! I want someone! Make him mine!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around a man sitting in a huge ornate chair. The dark haired man looked up at her grinning. He turned her hold and hugged the girl. Running his hand through her hair.

"There there Sakura-chan. Tell papa Orochi what's wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: Dun Dun DUN!**

**Sasuke****: Why Sakura was put in this series is finally revealed.**

**Ino****: I always knew she was evil.**

**Harpie****: Heh. Don't get so snotty kid. You ain't exactly gonna be the fan favorite in this story either.**

**Naruto****: (Crying.) It's...It's so sad...**

**Ryter****: (Raising an eyebrow) Wow...you're really upset about Hinata aren't ya Naruto.**

**Hinata****: (Looking on with tears in her eyes) Oh...Naruto-kun...**

**Naruto****: I..I didn't even show up in this chapter.**

**(The entire cast sweat drops.) **

**Ryter****: (Grabbing hold of him) You freakin baka! How stupid are you!**

**Sasuke****: (As Ryter wails on Naruto.) So...What's the point of having locks in a ninja community? I mean seriously. 'Oh no. How could anyone EVER sneak into my house. I mean I have a pad lock. They must be cowboy jesus or something.'**

**Harpie****: Well you see the answer to that question is simple. (Pause for dramatic effect) Shut the crap up and eat your fries!**

**Sasuke****: (Pouting) But I don't like french fries. I wanted tater tots.**

**Kabuto****: Please review. (Hit by a shoe.)**

**Orochimaru****: And who said you can talk! **


	12. Chapter 12

Harpie: (rubbing a giant bump behind her head.) Wha...what happened? Ryter what...(She looked over to Ryter.) What are you looking at?  
Ryter: (Not turning to look at her.) Harpie. I don't think we're in Naruto anymore.  
Harpie: What are you talking about? (She looks passed her where the cast are fighting as usual.) They all seem pretty normal to me.  
Ryter: (Distractedly hitting her.) Shut-up and listen to them.  
Itachi: (Standing all cool style smirking at his brother.)Sasuke. Kneel before me and lower your head! Sasuke: (Beaten at his feet.) Never! If there's one thing I've told Naruto, it's that I'll never give up!  
Naruto: (Laughing in the corner, getting serious when Lee stands in front of Itachi posed for a fight.) Ah! It's big green!  
Lee: Let that child alone!  
Itachi: (Growling and turning into a giant ape)  
Harpie: What...WTF! RYTER! Did he? (She rubs her eyes)  
Itachi: (Laughing) That's right everyone of my race can become a giant gorilla!  
Ryter: Okay. That's enough. (She smacks him with Temari's fan.) Stop this before we're sued. Thank the nice reviewers who were patient ape boy. (She grabs Harpie and yells towards the sky.) COME MAGIC CLOUD! (Flies away on a fluffy flying cloud)  
Itachi: (Rubbing the back of his head.) Okaaayyy. We would like to thank the following people who have realized my greatness: HyperAsianNinja, -hinata-chan-,In memory of wicked fire, mayloverxxx, Draonheart0000, NaruHinaforever, Lil-Insaneqal, NotaPunk, TaichiSpirit, -cHi-1000-SpRiNgS-, Danimals21, Champylin, HiN4-cH4n, Nimiko, unbeatablehinata, and to any and everyone who read, but wasn't thanked. We appreciate your ability to worship my perfection. (A large brick drops onto his head from above)  
Ryter: (Off screen.) Onward magic cloud!  
Disclaimer: You know the usual. We do not own Naruto, or the UK dubs of DragonBallZ. ((Refer to youtube for further information.))

Hinata looked down at the sleeping boy beside her. Sasuke had carried her the entire distance back to the castle, and had placed her in his room, refusing to leave her side. It was obvious he was exhausted, probably had been for awhile. She thought back on the many duties she had had to attend to in her old life. He must have just as much to do as she did, not to mention he spent most of his nights with her. The light haired girl didn't like his attentions on her, and wasn't able tell what his intentions were, but she couldn't quite shake the feeling of protectiveness she felt towards the weakened kid. Not quite older than her. 'I...I can break the curse and...and set everyone free. I can finally get back control of my family, bu..but I'd have to...to'  
She alternated between blushing and holding back tears. Itachi and the one called Kabuto had said all she had to do was make him fall in love with her. Then she had to..to...She buried her head in her hands unable to even think it.  
"I can't...I just can't"  
"Can't what hime"  
Hinata jumped startled by Sasuke's voice. She looked over and turned a bright shade of red. The cover that he had been bundled in, was starting to pool at his lap, and.  
'When at he taken his shirt off'  
Sasuke smirked slightly when he caught her staring horrified at his bare chest. His fun was short lived however when he saw the tear marks on her face. He raised a hand to trace them with the palm of his hand. He stopped with his hand in mid-air when she flinched away from him. Seeing that made the Uchiha scowl at the hand that had caused the reaction. He let out a huff and dropped his arms, staring down at the distance between them on the bed.  
"It hurts me Hina-hime...It hurts me when you cry"  
Hinata started to chew lightly on her fingers. She didn't know how to respond to that. It was open and honest, but...but she was still afraid of him, and of what she may have to do for her family. She fidgeted slightly.  
"I..I'm...sor..sorry...Uch...Sasuke-kun. I...I'm just...just"  
She wasn't sure how to answer. She bit down on her bottom lip, once more near tears. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened in the hold, then tried to struggle away from him. He grunted in irritation, tightening the hug.  
"Relax, Hina-hime I won't do anything. Just relax"  
Hinata nodded stiffly, and forced herself to ease into the hold, but not touching Sasuke. He didn't seem to notice as he rubbed her back.  
'If this is all I can do for her. As close as I can ever be. Then I'm content to stay here...For now anyway'  
He closed his eyes and pulled her to him as he fell back onto the bed. She squeeked in protest, but he just shifted to make her more comfortable before going to sleep.  
-  
Sakura pouted as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned towards her father, a bit annoyed by the snake-ish smile he was sending her way. She pushed long back/purple hair away from her face, unused to the wait and feel of it.  
"Faaather! Why do I have to look like that...that ugly girl! Her eyes are so...so FREAKY"  
The angry witch flipped back the hair that wasn't hers, glaring at the mirror and receiving an answering glare from one Hyuuga Hinata, a look that was unnatural on the real girls face. Orochimaru placed his hands on his daughters' shoulders, snickering as the false Hyuuga crossed her arms in aggravation.  
"Be still my pet. Be still. This is only a temporary state. The Uchiha shall mistake you for the other, and you will have him"  
She growled and whirled on him, fist clenched. She pointed at the mirror in disgust.  
"NO I WON'T HAVE HIM! SHE WILL"  
He patted her head as if she were a little child before embracing her.  
"Don't be silly child. The Uchiha will kiss you, and once he has the disguise will drop and your true self will be reveiled. Once that happens he will fall in love with you, as the spell requires"  
Sakura gave him an evil smile to match his own. She turned towards the mirror, laughing darkly at the evil look that graced the dark haired girls features, before pushing the mirror over and shattering it. She snapped her fingers and the illusion was instantly dissolved transforming her back to her original self. "Are you sure the elder Uchiha will keep his promise? That he can be trusted"  
Orochimaru waved his hand, and Kabuto stepped forward from the shadows holding a crystal ball for her to see.  
"I'm quite sure of it. Even if he thinks of betraying us, I'll have an eye on him, won't I Kabuto-chan"  
The white haired boy bowed, before shifting into a cat and running out of the window to do his job. The wizard leaned his forehead against his daughter.  
"I will have the blood of two strong clans at my command, and you shall have the kingdom of the Uchiha boy"  
They cackled together. Their plan slowly coming together.  
-  
Ino was walking alone in the castle, completely lost. She pulled at her hair ready to attack anything in her path. "UGH! Who do they think they are! Those two get to be close to Sasuke-kun! Billboard brow and that, nobody"  
She hit the wall, not holding back. A gaping hole was created in the stone wall. She threw her arms in the air, freaking out. "AH! Oh no. Oh no! Sasuke-kun will hate me for this. I have to figure out a way to"  
"So that girl, the one with the younger Uchiha is the same way"  
Ino stopped her frenzy to listen into the conversation. Maybe this was a sign from God (A/N: or a evil authoress who needed a little more drama.) of how she could win her Sasuke's heart. She looked through the hole to see the red head kid that Sasuke hung out with, Sabaku something or other, talking to a blond who looked a good bit older than him. She leaned in closer wanting to hear what they were speaking of. The blond nodded seriously at the younger male.  
"Yes. That is the case. At night we all turn back to humans, but in the day...well you saw"  
The quiet red head nodded and stood up turning to go up the stairs.  
"The others should have fled by now, though I doubt the ones you said were her family will stay way for too long. You should leave quickly as well. I'll meet up with you later, and I won't tell Kankuro"  
The girl laughed slightly.  
"That'd probably be best. You know he'd just end up fighting clan. Keep an eye on her for me okay Gaara? I know you don't care, but...I owe her for being kind to me while I worked for those arrogant jerks"  
He nodded and walked up the stairs still as stoic as ever. Ino pressed herself to the wall, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. She giggled and jumped with joy. "YES! This is just what I needed! I'll get rid of the bird girl and take her place! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
The night sky crackled with lightening and thunder. She yelped and ran into the castle covering her head, so her hair wouldn't be ruined.  
-  
Harpie: (Reading over the chapter) You've been gone for more than a month...and this is the crap your bring them? This SUCKS!  
Ryter: No it doesn't! 'sides I needed something to balance the fluff of the next chapter. (She pouts angrily.) and I did put in an evil Ino. Not to mention I'm giving Gaara-chan a bigger part.  
Gaara: (Glaring at her) If you make me a love interest in this stupid tale of yours I will eat the ears off of all your chocolate bunnies.(There's a collective gasp from the cast. Orochimaru and Itachi curl into a corner crying)  
Kakashi: You're a sick sick puppy.  
Lee: (hugging his bunny) Actually I think he's more a sick sick panda-chan.  
Gaara: Okay that's it! (Uses his sand to still the bunny and runs away. Lee chases behind him)  
Shikamaru: This is a drag. I don't even get to show up.  
Harpie: (hugging him) AWWWWWW...You're still great in my book shika-kun!  
Ryter: Please review guys. Until next time. (Waving) I promise to update soon...er than I did last time. Harpie: Smooooooth. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Ryter:**** (Whimpering.) Sorry about the last chapter everyone. One it was rushed and two...**

**Harpie****: It was ugly.**

**Sasuke****: Super ugly.**

**Naruto****: Amazingly ugly.**

**Ryter****: (freaking out and running around in a circle) I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I had to do the last chapter on my laptop 'cause my computer was having a fit. Gomen! I shall commit the traditional Care Bear suicide! I shall eat three ten pound bags of candy, and chase it with Sprite and L style tea!**

**Harpie: That's more likely to put you in a coma or kill a good amount of brain cells rather than...(Ryter not listening at all as she runs around with a huge bag.) You honestly need some rehabilitation.**

**Ryter: Silence mortal! I control this story, and all in it! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come to me panda-chan! (She runs smiling towards Gaara.) And I shall make you king!**

**Gaara****: Stop your incessant chattering. (Putting up a wall of sand.) **

**Ryter****: UGH! I'VE GOT DEATH SAND IN MY MOUTH! HARPIE! HARPIE SAVE ME! (She spits out sand.)**

**Harpie****: Yeah...sorry can't help right now. Gotta thank the reviewers.**

**Ryter****: HARPIE!**

**Harpie****: (Smirking.) Big thanks to: TaichiSpirit, Draonheart0000, unbeatablehinata, HopeoftheForgotten, Nimiko, NaruHinaforever, and -cHi-1000-SpRiNgS-**

**Gaara****: (Chasing after Ryter Naked) GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!**

**Ryter****: (laughing and running for her life.) FANSERVICE!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: There once was a very sweet girl. With a lovely head full of curls. But she didn't own Naruto, and neither do I. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared longingly at the swan sleeping next to him. He had failed her...and he couldn't get over it. He had to find a way to make it up to her. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

'Who knows what could've happened to her. I can't let her out of my sight again, can't let anything happen to my hime.'

A loud obnoxious knock resounded on his door. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, hoping against hope that the blonde went away. That was not going to happen.

"HEY SASUKE TEME! KAKASHI SENSEI SAID GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! HE'S GONNA TEACH US SWORD FIGHTING!"

The Uchiha groaned, and looked down at the bird hoping she wouldn't be woken up by his annoying friend. Hinata ruffled her feathers slightly, but didn't stir much after that. He let out a sigh of relieve, and quickly got dressed before going leaving his room to go with Naruto. Naruto grinned wildly.

"What had you in bed so late? Or maybe I should say who?"

Naruto tried to look passed Sasuke into the room, only have the door slammed on his nose. He yelped and screamed in annoyance.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Sasuke hit him over the head before storming off, knowing he'd be right behind him.

"Naruto do me a favor."

"Yeah. What?"

"Stop being an idiot."

Before the blond boy could react, Sasuke was already turning the corner to go down the stairs and meet up with his teacher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi made a swift downward stroke on Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't quite quick enough to deflect his sensei's attack, and the metal blade easily cut through his clothes, just barely stopping before it loped off his arm altogether. Kakashi sighed and placed his sword in the ground while the other boys snickered at Sasuke's rookie mistake.

"Honestly Sasuke, you need to stay focused. What was that old saying again..."

Sasuke glared darkly at his teacher while the older man tried to think of the proverb. He dusted himself off and looked over the torn fabric. He winced when he saw an ugly looking gash staring back at him from under the sleeve.

"That's it. 'Genius has it's limitations, but stupidity is not thus handicapped'."

Huffing and making his way to his feet, Sasuke easily ignored the chuckle from Shikamaru, who was probably one of the few who actually understood what their Sensei was talking about. He made his way irritably back to the castle, not bothering anymore with training. Kakashi called out after him, without much enthusiasm or real interest in what he was saying.

"If you're gonna be act all teenage and angsty, you'd better save it for after your father's birthday party. You know how he likes the other royalty to see how well managed his sons are. Which translates to be there, pick a nice looking piece of ass, and stay out of the way until he needs to impress someone."

Sasuke nodded, staying impassive until he was out of sight of the others. Once he was sure that no one could see him the dark haired boy smirked happily, ignoring his bleeding arm. This was perfect. Perfect. He'd totally forgotten about the crypt keeper's birthday. The party would be so utterly boring that it would be surprising if nobody died of boredom like the previous three years. Even so, it would give him the oppurtnity to spend time with Hinata, without having to be overly catious, and if everything went well, he may even be able to meet the scum with enough gull to call himself any sort of father to her.

'I'll need to make preparations for her. A nice dress, something stunning yet simple. I don't want her getting too much attention.'

He thought of his brother being unnecassarily close to her, or the look she had given to Naruto the day he'd saved her in the pond. Oh no, he most definately wouldn't let anyone get too close to his hime. Having covered the distance to his room in record speed he pushed open the door to see Hinata settled in a corner staring longingly out of the window. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She glanced at him fleetingly, before turning her attention back outside of the window. He sighed and pulled Hinata to him and lay her on his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her, smiling when she stopped squiriming, and settled into his arms. He ran fingers through the soft downy feathers imagining it was the silky hair of the girl he had fallen so completely in love with. He let out a long sigh before turning to the window that her attention had been on before.

"Hina-hime...You really want to go outside don't you?"

Sasuke frowned when she looked up longingly at him. He'd hit the nail on the head, but that didn't mean he wanted to let her anywhere she was likely to get into trouble. He sighed and turned back towards the window.

"Fine than Hime. I'll take you outside, but you have to promise me two things."

He looked at her, making sure that she nodded before continuing on.

"One you will not leave my sight when we're beyond this room, and two..."

Staring into those curious lavendar eyes he couldn't help but turn a slight shade of red. He tried his best to hide it from her.

"And two, there's a ball I have to attend tonight. I'd rather not have to put up with those screeching, idiotic creatures that all proclaim they love me. I'd much rather have..."

He coughed cutting himself off, and cringing inwardly at how needy that had sounded. It had only proven that the enchanted girl had some kind of hold on him. If not his heart, then most certainly his mind. He once more took on the stoic appearance he was famous for.

"You will attend my father's celebration with me."

When she nodded again he smirked, already planning out what she would wear that evening. Hinata pecked him repeatedly until he snapped out of his daydreaming and focused on her.

"Hmmm...Was there something you wanted?"

Hinata's eyes got bigger, and Sasuke thought she would burst into tears.

'Does a goose cry? Wait is she a goose? Maybe she's a gander? What is a gander? She's human too, so I suppose she can cry...So the question is can a goose/gander/girl cry? and why would she be..."

Sasuke shook the random thoughts that had entered his mind off at the sound of scratching at his door. Hinata was looking back at him clawing at the door lightly. Sasuke suddenly realized what he'd promised. He sighed and walked over to his closet. He suffled through it for a little while until he found a thin lace belt. He went over to her and wrapped it around Hinata's long neck, letting his fingers linger on the soft feathers there. Before righting himself to open the door.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SASUKE-KUN! AWWWWW! WHAT A CUTE BIRD! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED BIRDS SASUKE-KUN! I _**LOVE **_BIRDS!"

'Kill me. Kill me now.'

He twitched violently as the thirty-sixth, yes he was counting, came up to him, screeching in his ear, and scaring his hime to death. He raised a hand to silence the girl before she could do any further damage to his ear drums.

"Leave. I don't need a date, and if I did I'm sure I could pick someone more suitable than you."

The princess ran away in tears. Sasuke patted himself on the back, proud to have handled that gently. **(A/N: Yeah...right...)** Hinata flew a little over his head, looking like a kite with the tether around her neck. She glided down and landed next to his feet , a human expression of disappointment clear on her face. He shrugged non chalantly.

"She was being annoying."

He sighed when the look of disappointment didn't disappear.

"Fine. If it'll make you happy I will...not be so harsh with them."

'While you're around.'

He caught sight of more of his fangirls in the distance and shivered. Quickly tying the belt around his arm he started off quickly. Hinata hadn't been expecting the sudden jerk, and she had to flap furiously so she wouldn't be choked. The little swan gave the Uchiha a timid honk when she finally caught up with him and landed awkwardly on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't bother looking at her, but smirked at how close she was to him at that moment. He continued on, forcing his way through hedges, shrubs, and tall grasses. By the time they arrived at their destination, Hinata was dizzy from trying to follow all of the Uchiha's twists and turns. The Hyuuga girl took in her surroundings. There wasn't much there. A small lake, only just deep enough to swim in, a few scattered small trees, but mostly snarled bushes and wild weeds. Hinata felt herself relax. This place was nowhere near as intimidating as the garden Sasuke had taken her to before. Sasuke undid the restraint around her neck and placed her on the ground.

"It's been awhile since you were allowed to swim hasn't it? I'm sure you missed it."

She gave him a grateful look before gliding to the lake. She gracefully skimmed over the water before landing on the surface. She dunked her head under a few times, letting the coolness roll down her neck. Sasuke laid back in the grass, enjoying the show his Hinata was unknowingly putting on.

'She has absolutely no idea how she looks right now.'

As he continued to stare at the adorable swans antics an idea come to him. An evil light twinkled behind his eyes.

'This should be fun.'

Hinata had totally forgotten about the Uchiha boy. She was too busy enjoying the bright sunlight and clear water. She looked down at her feet in the water as a group of small fish swam under her.

'Neji nii-san and Hanabi-chan would enjoy this. They always did enjoy catching fish. I wonder where they are now.'

Hinata sputtered when she was suddenly splashed.

"Don't wear that sad look. It ticks me off."

The Uchiha was floating next to her on his back. His hair spreading out from his head like a black halo.She briefly wondered when he'd gotten into the water, but didn't have much time to think on this. Something chomped donw on her leg. hinata sat totally frozen, all of her feathers rising. One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose in curious concern over the way she was acting.

"You alright Hime?"

Hinata snapped to attention and started flapping wildly. She splashed Sasuke as she tried to make the thing let go. The black haired boy covered his face with his arms as he tried to calm the swan down.

"What's the matter with you! Relax already!"

When this only 'caused her to fight harder, he finally took action. Grabbing hold of her wings he lifted her out of the water. He pulled her up so that they were eye to eye.

"What's the matter? What happened?"

He looked her over, searching desprately for the source of her sudden panic. His gaze travelled down to her legs. A large orange/red frog glared up at him. he squeezed the thing until it let go of her leg. Sasuke and the frog looked at each other with matching disgust.

"You have got to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen."

A vein popped out on the toad's head and it bit down on sasuke's wrist. The dark haired boy's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"That. Hurts."

The toad bit down again, getting a better grip. A dark grin crossed Sasuke's face as he finally snapped.

"Fire Release: Fireball no jutsu!"

Letting go of Sasuke's arm, the frog slipped out of his grasp. The Uchiha growled as he jumped back, the fireball still close enough to singe his arm hair. The toad looked up from the water, almost mocking the boy.

"That's it! I hope you're poisonous because I'm serving my father deep fried frog legs!"

While Sasuke started to randomly blast at the lake Hinata finally noticed that the Uchiha was in fact shirtless. Even as she fought it, her eyes travelled lower. She had a mini heat stroke when she saw nothing but a pair of blue boxers with a fan on them. Sasuke smirked when he finally had the slimy thing cornered.

"It was fun my slimy little friend, but this is where you die."

He turned when he heard a yelp, and a splash. The toad took the chance to get away as fast as possible. Sasuke looked around for Hinata, not seeing her, he waded back out to the spot he'd left her in.

'Crap! I let her out of my sight for a minute where could she have..."

Small bubbles rose to the surface of the water slowly. Sasuke blinked before shaking his head. There was no way. Absoluetly, postively NO WAY! Nothing in this world could be even less plausible.

'Swans don't drown! I don't even think they CAN drown!'

Fewer and fewer bubbles came to the surface. Sasuke began to lose it. When the last bubble came up he dunked under the water with his Sharingan activated. Unbeknownst to our hero, the sun was slowly starting to sink behind the horizon. When the gifted royal finally grasped hold of something soft he pulled it up. It was heavier than he thought any swan should be, but he just pulled harder until he was tugging the object to the shore. He looked down on the girl eyes wide and scared. She was barely breathing, and was soaked from head to toe. Forgetting his state of undress he crawled onto her and pressed his ear to her heart. It was beating way too slowly.

'No no no no no no no no no!'

He pressed his palms against her chest pushing down on her chest, before opening her mouth and breathing into her lungs. He put his head back to her heart before repeating the process. He put his lips against her's praying to any heavenly body that would listen as he gave everything he had in him to her.

'It's time to wake up Hinata. Please wake up.'

She coughed suddenly into his mouth. Sasuke moved back, pulling her up against him as she let loose a hacking cough. He lay her back and down gently. He was a bit frightened by the way her eyes were huge and wide opened. She settled down, relaxing when he took her hand. She closed her eyes smiling softly.

"I...I've never seen an angel before. Wh...Who knew they...they could be so beautiful."

He shook his head, pulling her into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead, before picking her up in his arms.

"I'm no angel Hime, not even close. I'm just one lucky demon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryter****: (eyes sparkling) So...So smooth! KAWAII!!!!**

**Harpie****: I gotta tell ya, sugar high has a point. That was actually pretty cool of you Sasuke teme.**

**Naruto****: (sulking) Why don't I get the cool fade outs?**

**Sasuke****: 'Cause I'm the star around these parts Mr. Comes in fourth in a popularity contest for HIS manga.  
****Naruto****: HEY! I came in 1st twice! **

**Harpie****: And you're proud of this fact?**

**Naruto****: (Sniffing) At least I'm not as far back as Lee.**

**Ryter****: TAKE IT BACK BAKA OR I SWEAR I'LL...(Lee grabs hold of her and pulls her away from the kyuubi vessel.)**

**Lee****: (Crying) I'm touched by you're youthful admiration, but please do not hurt Naruto-kun.**

**Jiraiya****: (Sulking in a corner) at least you get to be in the story.**

**Harpie****: (Rolling her eyes) Did you even READ the thing you old pervert? We did put you in.**

**Jiraiya****: Really! **

**Ryter****: (Calming slightly) Of course we did. After all your whining we had to put you in. Not to mention that we'd never leave a fellow writer out on the curb.**

**Harpie****: (grumbling) Speak for yourself.**

**Jiraiya****: (hopping around happily.) Where was I? Where was I! **

**Harpie****: Can you say ribbit?**

**Jiraiya****: Ribbit? (He turns instantly into a red/orange toad.) You brats suck.**

**Harpie****: We know.**

**Ryter****: That's why our reviewers love us. Speaking of love. Please remember to review.**

**Harpie****: Oki byes! XD Oh, and in case you were wondering about the popularity contest thing, check out the Shonen Jump Naruto cast popularity polls through 2005. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ryter****: And they said it couldn't be done, but we've done it!**

**Harpie****: That's right an even 140 reviews.**

**CAST****: WOOHOOO! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! BANZAI!**

**Sasuke****: (sitting in corner pouting with a party hat on.) I don't see why you're so surprised. You did put me in the story after all.**

**Naruto****: HA! The only reason we've gotten this many reviews is because of one person and one person alone, and it ain't you teme!**

**Ryter****: Naruto's right. **

**Harpie****: For once…**

**Ryter****: Only one person could've made this story a success. And for that we'd like to thank him. Come on up here…(Naruto, Sasuke, Jariya, Kakashi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Itachi all stand up.) Lee-sama!**

**Cast****: (doing an anime style fall.)**

**Ryter****: (glomping Lee.) Without you here I would've already killed these idiots in the worst way possible!**

**Harpie****: (ruffling hinata's hair) and don't forget Hina-chan. Without her the story would just be another story about emo boy. Thanks for being so darn caring. **

**Hinata****: (blushing) N..N..Nani. It was nothing.**

**Sasuke****: (muttering) Stupid authoress always being freaking' annoying.**

**Ryter****: What was that! **

**Sasuke****: (smiling nervously) Nothing, nothing, just thanking the reviewers.**

**Ryter****: Yeah, that's what I thought you said.**

**Sasuke****: (huffing.) We'd like to give a warm thanks to: ****jAY-CHAN, gigi, -hinata-h-chan-, dark aura 132, -chi-1000-SpRiNgS-, HopeoftheForgotten, NaruHinaforever, Caffienated., winterkaguya, NewRageInc., Danimals21, NotaPunk, and TaichiSpirit. (in bored voice reading from que cards) Apparently, you guys are the best, and we respect and adore you. For you make this story amazing. **

**Harpie****: (rolling her eyes) Please don't hurt yourself with that much enthusiasm Sasu-kun.**

**Ryter****: Thanks again! Now on with the story! **

_**Disclaimer**__**: Do I really have to do this? Fine. RyterHarpie Inc does not hold claim to this or any Naruto properties. We write this under the set guidelines of the fair use act. So, screw you copyright infringement. Screw you.**_

* * *

Hinata fingers lingered just above the soft silk of the dress, not wanting to touch the delicate fabric that looked like it could tear quite easily. It was a beautiful dress really. The black color was so amazing, and the material sparkled when ever the light hit it. It was truly breath taking. She hung her head low, and gave the lovely object a dejected smile.

"What was Sasuke-kun thinking? I could never wear something like this. It would be wasted on me. Maybe…Maybe someone has something more appropriate for me to wear."

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin as arms wrapped around her from behind, and someone whispered huskily in her ear.

"You're wrong Hime. If anything this rag wouldn't do you justice, but it's hard to find something even remotely as perfect as you."

The Hyuuga girl's face turned a bright red. Not just from the comment, or even from the fact that Sasuke had snuck up on her despite all the training her cousin had taught her. No the reason Hinata was blushing was from the too close contact. She could feel Sasuke's breathe on her neck, and it was sending shivers down her spine, that weren't all together unpleasant.

"Um…S..Sasuke-k..kun. Wo…would you..you please le..let go of me? I…I have to ge..get ready."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, tightening his hold on her slightly. Hinata, probably didn't notice it, but he did. She'd called him 'kun' without any hesitation. He leaned into her ear enjoying her yelp of surprise when he nibbled at it.

"And what if I don't want to Hinata-_chan_?"

After a moment to reveal in teasing the girl he let her go and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting so you should probably hurry. We're already late as it is. Not that I really care."

He waved as he shut the door behind him. Hinata let out a soft sigh and once more looked at the dress wondering what in the world had she gotten herself into.

* * *

Sasuke sat patiently at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a plain white tuxedo that his father had specifically 'requested' for him to wear. He'd been waiting for the lavender eyed beauty for fifteen minutes, and in that fifteen minutes he'd had to deal with not only his fan girls, but also his friends coming to get him to join the party.

'Get piss assed drunk with them is more like it. I swear if Kiba let's that stupid mutt, come and hump my leg again I'm gonna skin it and make a…'

Someone gently tapped him on the shoulder. He growled in annoyance and turned around ready to curse the soul of whoever wanted his attention now, but froze when he saw what greeted him. Hinata pushed some of her hair out of the way, staring down at the floor a sweet blush on her pale face. The strapless dress clung to all the right places, showing off her figure and the outfit was completed by a pair of long black gloves. Hinata glanced up quickly to see what Sasuke thought about her. She quickly looked away when she saw him staring blankly at her.

"S..Sasuke-k..kun. Sh..shouldn't we…we go in now? Y…You said w..we were l..l..late before and…I w..wouldn't want y..you to get in…in trouble because of me."

It took a while, but the words finally connected in Sasuke's brain. He gave her an inarticulate grunt and took her hand pulling her towards the huge double doors to the ballroom. Even though he was hours late, the party was still in full swing. The dignitary and other officials from far and wide, or free loaders as Sasuke thought of them, were drinking, dancing, and enjoying themselves at the expense of the Uchiha servants. Sasuke sighed as they neared the huge banquet table where his father was speaking to one of his generals. He looked over his shoulder at Hinata speaking quickly.

"You're from a well off family, so I shouldn't have to inform you of how to act around these types."

He waved his hands in front of him at the assembled party goers.

"Just use you're best manners, and try not to stutter. If at anytime you feel you want to leave just tell me. If I'm rude no one will think anything of it, and don't let Fugaku intimidate you. He's just old and annoying, nothing to be afraid of."

Hinata raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fugaku? Do you mean your father? Is..Is it appropriate to call him by his first name?"

Sasuke ignored the question and stopped them before the table, his normal scowl on his face as he waited for his father to notice him. The older Uchiha pretended not to see his younger son, as he talked animatedly with the yes men around him. Finally, when it was obvious Sasuke was on the verge of making a scene he turned to him, smiling with fake warmth.

"Ah, Sasuke, it is good of you to finally join us. I thought for a moment that you would decide not to come."

A barely noticed hint of malice hid underneath his words, which made Hinata feel like running away. Sasuke replaced his scowl with a bored expression and waved his hand as if the comment was idiotic.

"Yeah, yeah, like I had a choice. Sooner or later you would've dragged me here. Not like you seem to care about Itachi's whereabouts as much as mine. Wonder why he isn't present."

Sasuke felt like doing a victory dance when he saw the flicker of irritation on his father's face. He'd guessed right when he assumed that Itachi hadn't shown up either. The youngest not showing up was one thing, but the eldest ignoring their father's birthday was a grave insult, and Fugaku was not one to be reminded of injuries to his pride. Sasuke's moment of cockiness was short lived however when he heard an unwanted voice from behind him.

"Little brother I, like yourself, was detained with certain unavoidable matters. I apologize for my rudeness father."

Itachi smiled up at his father and brother, moving gracefully to his seat beside the Uchiha leader. He sat down and turned his gaze towards the Hyuuga, smirking when she took a step behind Sasuke.

"It would seem you've finally decided upon a wife nii-chan, how fortunate."

The music stopped, and anyone who hadn't been watching the exchange before, were all ears now. The 'invited' princesses that had been dancing with other men were now forming a half-circle around Sasuke to see what he would say to the accusation. The ebony haired boy could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

'Note to self: Itachi dies slowly and painfully.'

His father looked at him expectantly, but when Sasuke only glared in response he forced a smile and started to speak.

"Is that so? This lovely young lady is to be your bride? I'm sorry if this is rude to you, but please step forward and introduce yourself. My son doesn't take the time to inform me of such things, and I know nothing about you."

Hinata felt her knees shaking and was practically ready to break down right then and there. Gathering what courage she had she stepped forward and stood as the center of attention. She curtseyed low and spoke as clearly as she could.

"I..I am Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi of the main branch of the Hyuuga house hold. It is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-sama, but I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding. Sasuke-kun is n..not my fiancée, nor has he chosen me for such an honor. I'm sorry if there was any confusion."

There was a relieved sigh from the girls present as they broke into loud gossip that they didn't even try to hide from the poor girl.

"Did you hear that? I knew she wasn't the one."

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun would never pick a cow like here."

"Did you see those eyes? UGH! Sooooo, creepy!"

"Who does she think she is standing beside him and acting so high and mighty?"

"I bet she's not even a real Hyuuga!"

"Yeah, didn't that pink haired girl say she was from the Hyuuga house?"

"She's obviously a liar."

Sasuke watched as Hinata stayed where she was tensed, waiting to be dismissed. He looked up at his father, who had turned his attention back to the men beside him, forcing the girl to stay and take the abuse that his subjects were dealing. The younger Uchiha knew automatically that this was punishment for his earlier rashness, and he also knew that Fugaku wouldn't allow the girl to move until she was had cracked under the pressure and embarrassed herself by crying. Growling Sasuke took hold of Hinata's arm and twirled her around so that she was facing him. Without hesitating, or giving Hinata time to think he pressed his lips fiercely against hers. She raised her hands and pushed against his chest as her eyes widened, but he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to his body. Finally, she stopped struggling and kissed him back with just as much passion. He let go of her just as her head began to spin with the lack of oxygen. The room was once more silent, and more than one jaw was stuck to the ground. Sasuke held onto her arm daring anyone to say something.

"I will marry this girl and no other. If anyone doubts her virtue or her heritage then you can bring your complaints to me personally, and we will discuss them in private. Father I've fulfilled your request and announced my intended. By the end of this week I ask that we be married."

There was a collective gasp from all those attending. Sasuke looked to Hinata to see her trembling and scared. He looked back up at his father once more. The eldest Uchiha nodded, and Sasuke quickly pulled Hinata out of the ballroom and back up the stairs. Hinata followed him without speaking, which only worked to rile the heir up even more. He stopped outside the door fuming.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"S..Sasuke-kun! Wh..why did you say that? Wh…why are…are you doing this?"

Sasuke slammed her against the wall snarling at her before claiming her lips in a quick bruising kiss.

"Because I hate my father, because I won't stand hearing trash bad mouth you, because you are MINE and will remain so, because you pissed me off when you brushed my feelings off as a 'misunderstanding', and because…"

He stepped away from her, releasing her from his hold, and turned away. There was a soft thud as Hinata slid to the ground. He didn't turn to see her, or to help her up.

"Go to bed Hina-hime. I promise, things will be better when this is all over."

Sasuke left her there and walked until he came to a guest room and flopped on the bed without undressing, burying his head in the sheets.

"Because I love you Hinata-hime, so please…please don't hate me. Not yet. Please."

* * *

Hinata's body had moved on autopilot, and she hadn't really been aware when she locked the door, or when she had changed into the awaiting bed clothes. When she finally became aware of her surroundings she curled in on herself and began to sob. There was just too much for her to handle at the moment. The moonlight that poured in from above her was suddenly blocked. She blinked away her tears as she watched the window open and a familiar figure enter.

"I..It's yo..you."

Her world went completely dark.

**Harpie****: Do you want to do it or should I?**

**Ryter****: Of course I'll do it. I love doing this. (clears throat.) Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliiiiiiiiiffff, and that's why he's called cliff hanger!**

**Harpie****: And that's why we're paid the big bucks.**

**Ryter****: Precisely. **

**Sasuke****: (grabbing Ryter by her collar) WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HIME?! WHO'S THE DEAD MAN/BIMBO-SLUT THAT TOOK HER?! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KICK YOUR ARSE!**

**Naruto****: (frowning) Yo, teme, what's with you? Put me down dumbass.**

**Sasuke****: What? (staring at naruto caught in his hold.) How the…but she was…what?**

**Harpie****: Substitution jutsu. **

**Ryter****: Next time it's the log pansy! (turning to audience.) Alright. Now it's your turn. Please review. -**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ryter: (wearing an Indiana Jones outfit) We are about to embark on an amazing journey! We're about the write the next chapter of Swan Lake after so long.**

**Cast: Wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka!**

**Harpie: (Dressed as a little asain boy) I'm not doing it!**

**Neji: (Dressed as a nazi) You have no reason to complain. Just say the stupid line! (A dart flies at him from a random direction. He grabs it and growls) NARUTO!**

**Naruto: (In only a straw skirt. Rubbing behind his head.) Hehehe, sorry, couldn't resist.(There's a loud scream from a random direction.) Ryter!**

**Ryter: (Being held between Orochimaru and Sasuke) Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes? **

**Harpie: (rolling her eyes) Fine I'll do it. (Going Chibi and wide eyed) Okay misler jones! I say reviews! we like to thank: -hinata-h-chan-, NaruHinaforever, NewRageInc., Blah..., Retahded pahson, SimpleLavender, Foreveralone16, TaichiSpirit, Champylin-taicho, NotaPunk, Shoelacey, and Draonheart0000. Wow, you kept all of these people waiting for this crappy story? (A whip wraps around her mouth and pulls her down.)**

**Ryter: DON'T SAY THAT! JUST BE A GOOD CHINESE BOY!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Just like Mr. Jones. We don't own this, we're just temporarily stealing it. It's for the masses!**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Sasuke awake to the warm heat of someone nuzzled against him. His senses were bombarded by the smell of lavender and roses as he slowly opened his eyes. There in the soft morning light was Hinata, as beautiful as ever in her full human form. He sighed and ran his hand through the soft hair of the woman he loved.

"It's too early to be having these kinds of dreams. Honestly."

"Oh, and what kind of dreams would those be Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke sat bolt upright and turned to see Naruto and Kankuro standing beside him looking at Hinata curiously. Sasuke quickly covered his love as she nuzzled into him. He would wonder about that later, right now he had to deal with his friends. Naruto inclined his head towards Hinata.

"So this the girl you're going to marry? Hmm...I really thought you would go after that Sakura girl, now she was HOT!"

Kankuro shook his head, both of them ignoring the death glares from Sasuke.

"Nope. This one's definately better. Given the chance I'd steal her away from Uchiha here. I mean did you see the forehead on that Sakura chick? I'm bettin' she was a totally mental case you know? Look liked the type to PMS a little too frequently ya know? Really stuck up."

A pillow flew from seemingly nowhere into Kankuro's face. Kankuro looked up from the ground at Sasuke scowling.

"WHAD YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and scoffed at the cat like boy, while Naruto was breaking down into a laughing fit.

"Wasn't me genius, but it was a great throw."

"Then who..."

There was the soft sound of rustling as someone pulled on Sasuke's shirt. They all turned to see a blushing Hinata hiding behind the dark haired Uchiha boy.

"S...S...Sasuke-kun, wh..who are th..these people?"

Sasuke frowned and raised his eyebrow, something wasn't quite right, but it was hard to concentrate on what. That smell of flowers had started to get stronger and was starting to cloud his mind. He shook his head and turned towards his friends.

"People who are leaving now."

Kankuro and Naruto exchanged a smirk before saluting to him with mocking respect.

"Yeah Yeah fine. We were just going. Oh, and we wanted to tell you that Gaara ran off after the whole 'I'm getting married announcement."

"I think it's because he secretly was in love with you and wanted to have your man babies, but Kankuro was worried."

Both Sasuke and Kankuro knocked Naruto against the head. Sasuke sighed as the older boy finally dragged the idiot out of the room. He turned to the girl he loved and looked her over quickly. She was smiling at him sweetly, but for some reason it didn't seem right. His head was throbbing as the smell of flowers got stronger. His eyes lowered to half mast.

"H..How are you..."

Hinata hugged him tightly and started to kiss on Sasuke's neck repeatedly. Sasuke felt like his body was starting to get heavier. Hinata closed her eyes and leaned against him firmly.

"It doesn't matter does it? As long as we can be together forever...Sasuke-kun."

/

Hinata's eyes fluttered as she awoke. She was in a tight cage made of fine golden grains. Vertigo started to set in as she tried hard to figure out where she was. She had been grabbed, by someone, who had it been. She'd seen him before, but when?

"You're Hinata Hyuuga."

The blunt statment caught her off guard. She turned to catch cold teal eyes staring at her fiercely. She nodded, even though he hadn't really asked a question. There was the flapping of wings as a small gaggle of swans landed beside her cage. The biggest swan, a male, glared at the man who was sitting on the branch across from Hinata, until another large swan, this one a female, nipped his neck hard. A small gray swan with small patches of white feathers fluttered worriedly around the Hyuuga girl.

'BIG SISTER! Are you hurt?! Did he do anything to you?! Did they try to EAT you?! Is it true you're getting married?'

Hinata blinked and stared between the little swan and the others. She could tell almost immediately who each one was, though it was probably because she shared a mental link with each of them when they were this close together.

'I..I'm fine...Who is...Where..."

The elder female swan reached in between the bars and nuzzled against the other girl, ruffling her feathers slightly.

'It's alright Hina-chan. This is my older brother Gaa-chan. He helped us bust you out, him and that other guy right Neji?'

Hinata looked over at Neji glared once more at Gaara and the red head shrugged, letting the sand drop. Neji's expression relaxed a little and nodded.

'Yes. The older Uchiha helped us. He's found a cure. He's told me that you know of it already, but it's impossible for you to do such a thing.'

Her head dropped slightly and she looked away in shame. The entire time she had been with the Uchiha boy, she'd never thought of them. Not of her family, and how they would feel. All she had been thinking really had been she couldn't kill Sasuke-kun. Neji nodded and gently bit her neck.

'It's alright Hina-chan. You were always gentle, we found another way. He doesn't have to fall in love with you, just a Hyuuga who is willing to kill him.'

Hinata's eyes went wide in shock.

'Wh...who..'

Gaara sighed not understanding what was going on. He leaned back against the tree, only to be joined by his sister who landed on his shoulder. He stared at her wondering why she was looking so sad. He petted her head before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

/

**Ryter: (crying and holding a dying Sasori) NO! Uncle Sasori!**

**Sasori: (Grabbing on to her shirt) Listen to me Ryter...With great art...comes great responsiblity...**

**Ryter: (sniffling) So..so you want me to use my power to become a hero?**

**Sasori: What? NO! What's wrong with you?! Become a villian! We get better outfits, and a lot more fans.**

**Ryter: (Nodding) Okay. For you Uncle Sasori!**

**Sasori: I'm not you're uncle!**

**Ryter: (seeing a flying ice cream truck) COOL! Free Ice cream!**

**Harpie: That was wrong on soooo many levels.**

**Sasuke: (Standing up as a black cape flows around him) I. AM. BATMAN!**

**Harpie: And it just got wronger. (Three Hinata's walk onto the set each sitting down beside her) Okay, what's going on here.**

**Hinata 1: I'm not sure. These two just came from nowhere and looked like me!**

**Hinata 2: NO! That's not true! I'm Sasuke's true love.**

**Hinata 3: H..Harpie-chan, sh...should we th..thank the people a..again and ask for them to review?**

**Ryter: (looking on amazed in a spider girl outfit) Oh my god! My arch enemy clay face has copied this girl! But which is the real one?**

**Sasuke: What are you talking about Clay Face is a batman villian! He's my arch rival!**

**Ryter: (rolling her eyes) I don't remember Jason Todd HAVING any enemies. You know, except everyone who had to read about him, In fact he gave the Joker some fans.**

**Sasuke: I AM NOT GAY ROBIN!**

**Ryter: Whatever you say Tim. **

**Sasuke: Oh that's it! I'm about to get Dark Knight on you're arse! **

**Ryter: Bring it on JL Douche! (They break into a fight)**

**Harpie: (sighing) Please ignore the idiots and review. Oh, and for all the comic nerds. We don't own anything by Marvel or DC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ryter: (sniffiling and holding a black eye) YOU SUCK SASUKE! What kinda runaway girly boy hits a girl!**

**Sasuke: (holding up his arm in a cast) HEY! WHO HERE HAS A BROKEN ARM! You didn't have to get that serious about it! Just 'cause you like that emo spider pansy.**

**Ryter: YEAH! Well...well...at least my parents aren't dead!**

**Harpie: (Hitting her over the head) RYTER! Now that was going a bit far.**

**Ryter: (rubbing the sore spot) He started it.**

**Sasuke: I DID NOT! **

**Harpie: (sighing) Both of you relax or I'm going to call in someone to force a stool sample. (They both shut up instantly.) Now, Nurse! We need you!**

**Naruto: (grumbling behind the door) I'm not coming in.**

**Harpie****: I said NURSE we need you.**

**Naruto****: (coming in dressed as a sexy kitten in a pink nurse outfit.) What?**

**Harpie****: (smirking. She whistles at him) Nice. Didn't know you had it in ya, Naru-chan. (naruto growls in irritation.) Anyway, could you please thank the reviewers while I handle dumb and dumb arse?**

**Naruto****: Fine. Thank you very much: NotaPunk, BlackWlf415, Realityfling18, Leite Destiny, Draonheart0000, -hinata-h-chan-, winterkaguya, NejisGirl1994, blacksinger, and NaruHinaforever. Apparently this is for yous guys.**

**Harpie****: Good work there Garter belt boy!**

**Naruto****: (pulling down the nurse skirt) SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! (he chases after Harpie who's trying not to laugh.)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**What more do I have to say. I'm don't own Naruto today!**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sasuke watched as Hinata smiled and talked to animatedly with all the servants, rushing them to get the work done before the big day. He watched blankly feeling somehow unattached from the entire scene. His hime looked over her shoulder at him and waved happily before skipping to him and hugging him around the waist. Once more the smell of flowers overwhelmed him and his mind began to go even fuzzier than it usually went. She leaned into his ear and whispered seductively.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to see me in my wedding dress. I need to be fitted for it and I can't think of anyone better to decide if it's right but the groom."

He didn't feel the usual static that would've come with her being this close, just a vague foggy awareness. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong with him, but he couldn't find the will to think about it. Instead he just nodded in agreement. Hinata giggled and pulled him away towards his room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata once more tried to get her families attention. They had once more made Gaara imprison her in a sand cage. She flapped her wings hard and squawked and honked as loud as her throat would allow.

"Please Neji-niisan! We can't allow this! Sasuke can't be killed PLEASE!"

Neji only gave her a quick sad look. She'd been like that since she found out the news. He really couldn't understand what was going through her mind. She should be happy. The older Uchiha had told them exactly what she'd been through with that pervert Sasuke.

'If I could I would be the one to slit his throat.'

Sighing and forgetting this line of thought he wondered off towards the nearest lake to fetch some food for his cousin. His plans were abruptly changed however when something dropped onto his back.

'What the...'

There was a sharp pain in his neck as something bit down hard on his neck. He made a loud honk and flapped trying to knock the thing off. With a particulary hard jerk he sent something orange and red flying off his back. It flipped in the air and landed on it's feet. A orange and red toad glared at him blandly. Neji hissed and tried to peck at it only to be kicked in the nose.

'OUCH! Do you realize that swans EAT frogs my friend'

The toad croaked loudly before lazily hopping forward and clamping down on neji's leg again. Neji bit down on the frogs leg and stumbled around trying to pull it off of him. Finally he once more sent the toad flying into the woods. Not wanting to let the annoying creature get away he chased after it at top speed.

'Where is that insolent...'

"So it's settled. We'll control both kingdoms. You're 'Hyuuga' will kill off my darling brother, and then I'll marry her and rule not only the Uchiha household, but the hyuuga house as well. Of course we'll have to wait until after the wedding night. That's the only way to be sure you'll get your...grandchild."

"Of courssse Hiashi-sama is to be killed, but the others...They shall make interesting lab rats. You'll get the Heir of course, that Hinata girl. After all, my daughter can only give me a mix bred by name."

Neji stood frozen as he heard the all to familar voice. He moved further through the bush to confirm what he already knew. The elder Uchiha, Itachi, was speaking to the vile scum that had put them in this position. The wizard known as Orochimaru. The lavender eyed swan took a step back. He had been used, tricked, he had to figure out a way to undo this! He...He had to warn the others and stop this!

'That bastard! We...we were decieved I have to...to..'

He took to the sky at top speed back towards the others. Maybe he could still make it in time. Maybe if he stopped the wedding. This may have worked, but he missed the gray streak far above his head, and by the time he noticed the strange creatures presence it was far too late.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hinata sighed as she let down her hair in front of the large castle window. The beautiful black silk dress clung to all of her curves bringing them out beautifully. She looked over her shoulder to glance at her future husband, an evil smirk present on her face. Pouting playfully she walked almost cat like over to him and sat in the dark haired boys lap wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling wider as he made no move to return the hug. Instead he sat with his eyes glazed over staring straight forward unable to speak. The supposed hyuuga put a finger to his lips looking almost innocent.

"Are you not happy to have me Sasuke-kun? Soon you'll have a lovely baby boy wandering around, of course you won't be able to see it, and I'll be engaged to your brother, but it will be quite nice."

"I agree mistress."

The dark haired woman glared at the open window only to see a gray cat sitting smugly cleaning itself in the sill. The sky behind it was quickly darkening.

"What do you want?"

The cat simply ignored the venom in the girls voice and leaned over the sill, pulling up something that was barely dangling on the edge. It dropped a dying and bloody swan on her carpet. The cat hopped down after it, landing beside it and bowing it's head in mocking respect.

"I wished to bring you an engagment present. Though I suppose you already have one in hubby there."

The girl smirked as the sun finally dropped below the horizon. Dark smoke curled around her as she changed. The blushing bride Hinata Hyuuga no longer stood in the room. In her place was someone entirely different. The new girl walked over and gently ran her fingers through the cats fur.

"Yes. Not only a husband, but soon an entire kingdom."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As the sky darkened all the swans that were gathered in the trees to roost started to change one by one. Hinata felt a wave of relieve wash over her as she started to change. Gaara grunted and waved his hand, allowing the sand to move around her and widen given her enough room to move. Hinata changed back into her normal self. She grabbed hold of the bars and reached towards the red haired foot man.

"Please! Sasuke's going to die!"

**Harpie****: (Yawning) So tell how am I supposed to handle this?**

**Naruto****: How am I supposed to know? Ask Ryter.**

**Harpie****: I would but...**

**Ryter****: (surrounded by people at a black jack table) Hit me! **

**Dealer****: 21.**

**Ryter****: (while everyone cheers) GOD I LOVE ATLANTIC CITY! **

**Harpie****: (back on set) She's a little busy.**

**Kabuto****: I suppose there's nothing to do but ask the readers to simply review.**

**Harpie****: I knew we kept you around for something. Well you all heard the man, please take the time to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sasuke****: (slumped over in the emo corner) Sigh. **

**Ryter****: (patting his back) Awwww...what's wrong. They run out of stuff at Hot Topic?**

**Sasuke****: WHAT?! (settling down) I mean...no. It's just...Hinata...**

**Ryter****: (nodding) Okay, maybe this will help. (clears throat) Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy.**

**Sasuke****: (head down) Yeah.**

**Ryter****: And when I see how sad you are it sorta makes me...happy!**

**Sasuke****: (indignant) HAPPY! **

**Ryter****: Sorry Sasu human nature, nothing I can do. It's Schafdenfreude! Making me feel glad that I'm not YOU! (Harpie clutches her stomach as she laughs at him.)**

**Sasuke****: You know, never try and comfort me again. **

**Ryter****: Yeah Yeah, glad we had this bonding time. Harpie! Who all reviewed last chapter anyway?**

**Harpie****: (coming from nowhere drinking tea and looking at a clipboard) Let's see we had: Nimiko, TaichiSpirit, Aya, -hinata-h-chan, darkaura132, NotaPunk, Draonheart0000, Aelita56, NaruHinaforever, and of course Danimals21. All really sweet people who are concerned about how this ends. (Glaring at Harpie as she picks her nose) SO DON'T SLACK OFF! **

**Ryter****: (falling off her bed) What? Oh, yeah. Too much bobobo. I'm good!**

**Harpie****: And the disclaimer?**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Neither Naruto or any songs that were written for the AMAZING musical Avenue Q are mine. So go suck a muffin basket! (mmmm...muffins.)**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Beautiful music floated up to the dark room that Fugaku stood in. He ran a hand over the smooth silk of his newest kimono. He would finally be getting rid of the weak link in the family chain. He chuckled softly to himself.

"You seem so proud today. Like a father giving away a bride."

He looked over his shoulder calmly at his eldest son, smirking lightly.

"It's more like we are throwing out the trash. He finally has a use that will extend our family name."

Itachi's smile slipped and he made his way over to his father's bed, sitting comfortably on the edge.

"Yes."

Fugaku turned to him and lay his hands on Itachi's shoulders.

"And you, the pride of our family will hold the Uchiha name."

Itachi stood and hugged his father. Fugaku closed his eyes breifely. A sharp pain enterned his stomach. He opened his eyes, a bloody gurgle being forced from his lips. Itachi leaned against his father's ear.

"I will rot this family from the inside. Thank you...father."

That dark whisper was the last thing the Uchiha head heard before his eyes went white. Itachi stepped back and allowed his father's body to hit the ground. He cleaned the dagger in his hands with the obi of Fugaku's kimono. Staring down at the fallen leader he scoffed.

"The king is dead. Long live the king."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata and Gaara ran as fast as they could, back towards the palace. Hinata kept her eyes forward feeling her pulse quicken hoping she wasn't too late.

'Please be okay Sasuke!'

Gaara froze suddenly, frantically looking over her shoulder to see what was wrong, the dark haired girl's eyes widened in surprise. She looked down at her chest and saw the shaft of an arrow, the point buried near her heart. She fell silently from the tree branches. Her eyes drifted to the side and saw the boys that had worked in the palace laughing. One in particular stood out. A blonde boy smiling happily.

'Wh...Why?'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sasuke stood at the alter, no longer able to tell what was going on around him. He could faintly make out the sound of music and hear bells all around him. Someone was standing by his side. Was it his brother, or maybe Kakashi? It didn't really matter did it? He tried to focus on something in the room. Peoples faces drifted in and out of sight before he could really grasp who was who. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood about something.

'I wonder what's so special about today.'

Suddenly everything went quiet, there was no sound of music, and the voices had all settled to a heated buzz. The Uchiha turned his head to see what was so interesting. A woman dressed completely head to toe in a black wedding gown gracefully made her way down to him.

'Is she what all this is about? How strange. I wonder if I know her.'

The woman walked next to him and stood at his side before taking his hand. She leaned in close to his ears, once more making him drunk on the smell of flowers.

"Are you ready Sasuke-kun?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata was woken by a sudden jolt. She coughed and clutched onto something cloth. She opened her eyes to meet the blue orbs of the blond boy. She twisted away from him, struggling to get away.

"Sa...Sasuke...Danger..."

"Hold on Hina-hime! We'll be there as soon as possible."

The dark haired girl looked at him frightened to death. Naruto chuckled nervously as he carried her in his arms. Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro at his side as they traveled through the trees.

"Gaara filled us in. You were lucky that arrow didn't go in as far as we thought."

A rock flew into his head and he nearly fell out of the tree. He glared over his shoulder at Kankuro who was glaring right back.

"NO! YOU'RE lucky that it didn't go in as far as it could. If she'd have died Sasuke'd have a litter of cows."

Gaara sped up as they neared the castle. Naruto took the hint and caught up to him. They ran together through the doors. They froze as they saw what was laid out before them. Sasuke was kissing a complete clone of Hinata. The couple pulled apart and they turned towards the crowd. His eye met hers and the world finally came back into frightening clarity for the Uchiha. As the crowd cheered, Hinata's lavender eyes glazed over with tears.

"Hinata."

He reached out for her, only to be blocked by the thousands of people wanting to congratulate him. Hinata pushed away from Naruto and ran away, stumbling every few steps.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke felt something tug at his arm and turned to see something clinging to his arm, a look alike to the girl he loved. The fake smiled and hugged his arm.

"What is it lover? Are you so eager after the ceremony?"

He blanched and pushed the vile thing away from him. He was overwhelmed before he could reach her, and watched in pain as her back became smaller and smaller until she was completely out of sight.

"HINATA!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Harpie****: (wide mouthed) You...you actually did it.**

**Naruto****: (Just as wide mouthed) So...So she made it in time and just saw the ceremony?**

**Ryter****: Uh...**

**Sasuke****: Ryter...I'm not married right?**

**Ryter****: Uh...**

**Harpie****: He...He's not really with her right?**

**Ryter****: Uh...**

**Neji****: (Patting Sasuke on the back) Congratulations on marrying the hag. Good luck, don't worry I'll find a suitable husband for Hinata-sama.**

**Sasuke****: I thought we already told you that Incest is not only a sin, but a crime! Besides I'm not married, right Ryter?!**

**Ryter****: Uh...look a distraction! (Everyone looks to the side)**

**Harpie****: (turning back) I don't see anything.**

**Ryter****: Really I could've sworn...wait there was something I was supposed to do next...RUN that's right...man. You guys wouldn't fall for that again would you? (Sasuke grabs her by her collar and drags her off as she cries anime style) Guess not.**

**Harpie****: That's fan copy right infringement of lanipator Ryter. (There's a loud scream from somewhere back stage and Ryter comes back wiping off her hands)**

**Ryter****: Yeah Yeah. I'm sorry. Okay everyone, please remember to review. The next chapter should be the end, so be ready for it!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**"Don't be stupid. All the greatest love stories end the same. There's never any surprises when it comes to romance, except when and where the tradgey strikes."**_

_**Nicole Thomas -Best friend and philsopher**_

Sasuke whirled around and caught hold of the girl who was pretending to be Hinata. He shook her violently, glaring into her lilac eyes.

"Who are you?"

The dopplerganger clung to his shirt sobbing dejectedly as she looked up at his face. She started to shout hysterically as she saw how cold he was acting towards her.

"Why do you care about her so much?! What about me?! I thought you loved me Sasuke! What's so special about that tram..."

The sound of his hand connecting to her face resounded through the large hall. All the guest took a step back clearing a circle around them. Sasuke's sharingan was spinning at top speed as he glared at her.

"If you ever speak against her again I'll make you wish for death."

When she turned back to look at him her disguise was dropped. Pink hair hung down her back almost standing on end as she glared up at him, a hand on the red spot he had left on her cheek. Sasuke grimaced in disgust.

"You're that girl. The one who claimed to be a Hyuuga."

"Sakura. MY NAME IS SAKURA!"

She growled and lunged at him. There was a sudden burst of smoke and Kakashi stood before him, blocking her path. Sakura hissed in frustration, as the older man simply smiled at her.

"Sorry princess, can't let you hurt this kid, it'd be a pain to explain how he died."

"You think this is a game! Kabuto!"

Kakashi cursed under his breath as he pulled Sasuke out of the way. Only seconds before they cleared the way, the air filled with falling kunai, sending everyone scattering. In the midst of it stood Sakura cackling, and beside her was the white haired medic nin. Sasuke growled in frustration and tried hard to get to her, only to have his teacher hold him back.

"IF ANYTHING'S HAPPENED TO HINATA..."

Sakura let out a frustrated scream that silenced all of the noise and commotion in the room. She pointed an accusing finger at the dark haired boy.

"BE QUIET! Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! That's all you talk about, but you were oh so willing to believe a simple disguise. If anything's happened to her, then you're the one to blame _Sasuke-kun._"

Sasuke went limp in Kakashi's arms at the words, not wanting to admit to their truth. He felt the world spinning around him. A sudden jolt of pain brought him back to his senses. He groaned and stared down at his now bleeding arm. Kakashi, Shino, and Kankuro stood in front of him deflecting weapons as well as moving people to safety.

"Wha..."

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he stared over his shoulder at his friend.

"Glad to see you've finally snapped out of it moron. Looks like a shuriken to the arm is a good way of waking you're stupid butt up."

Sasuke still stood immobile as he watched the mayhem around him. Kabuto was no longer alone. Fighting along side him was more than half of the Uchiha elite guard. Sasuke snapped to quickly enough to dodge another projectile aimed at his heart. He stared up in the direction the weapon had come from to see Sakura standing beside Itachi, but smirking cooly. He stood beside his sensei who was smiline while fending off an attacker.

"Glad to see you finally joined us."

"Why are we being attacked by MY guards! Move!"

Shino and Kankuro jumped out of the way minutes before Sasuke finished his handsigns and sent a stream of fire from his mouth at his attackers. While the guards tried to put themselves out Kakashi took the time to explain what had happened while the youngest Uchiha was in lala land.

"It seems that Fugaku is dead, and you're the number one suspect, or so says your brother."

Sasuke growled low in his throat as they were once more set upon by the Anbu.

"I don't have time for this. I have to find out where Hinata is."

"I'll take you."

The dark haired boy was surprised to see the red headed sand user. He looked to Kakashi questioningly.

"Get going, we can handle this pretty easily. We'll catch up when we're done."

He nodded and headed followed Gaara out of the nearest exit. As the night moved on.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The full moon illuminated the lake as they finally neared it. The beautiful sight reminded him of the first night he had met his hime. He stumbled forward wading waist deep into the dark waters.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

There was no reply to his calls, no soft answering splashing in the lake. The waters around him stilled and became almost as solid as glass.The Uchiha lost his footing and slipped to his knees, allowing the water to come up around him. Angry tears burned as they left a trail down his cheeks. He hugged himself and let out a heart wrenching yell. He held hung his head, knowing that it was his fault that his hime was gone. That after coming so far, he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please...Please come back to me. Please."

He continued to mumble this under his breath almost like a mantra.

The air around him suddenly filled with the rushing of wings. He stared up at the night sky as one by one swans landed lightly on the water around him. They each bowed their heads as they stayed motionless on the water. An on looker wouldn't be able to tell the difference between one swan and the next. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked around him.

"Hinata."

"It's useless. She won't answer you little Uchiha."

Sasuke's head snapped to the direction the voice had come from. A tall pale man with snake like eyes sat at the edge of the water, calmly running his hand through the water as he cooed at his own reflection.

"You broke the poor little Hyuuga's heart. Now even I can't break the curse on them. You should've just died and helped her when you could."

"Shut up!"

The dark haired boy ignored him and turned back towards the swans, moving among them. As he looked the white feathers almost seemed to blur one swan into another. The other male shouted after him slight amusment in his voice.

"You should give this up Uchiha-kun. There is no way it's good for your health. Why not forget her and come with me. I can always use another test subject and pawn. You would make a lovely dog, or maybe a reptile of some sort."

Sasuke no longer bothered to listen to the nonsense that the older man was spouting. He was starting to feel hopeless. He stopped in his tracks suddenly feeling as if something was calling to him. He made his way easily past the other birds to just one of the pristine white creatures. He gently ran his fingers down the swans long neck.

"You're wrong. It must hurt her to see that her love can't even find her."

The Uchiha ruffled the feathers of the swan and gently kissed its head, before wrapping his arms around it. He closed his eyes and whispered soothingly to the swan.

"I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. I do love truly love you Hinata-hime. You're the one I want, the only one I'll ever want."

He heard a soft sigh. Arms slowly wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. He opened his eyes to see his Hinata clinging to him and burying her head into his chest. He lifted her head up to his. She cried shaking slightly as she tried not to show it in her voice.

"I...I lo...love you too Sasuke-kun. I love you."

Sasuke leaned down and captured her lips in a brusing kiss, running his hands down her back when he felt her respond to him. Their lovers embrace was broken abruptly when Sasuke was sent flying through the air.

"SASUKE!"

"You!"

Orochimaru lifted the half concious boy out of the water glaring at him with pure hatred.

"You just had to get involved didn't you. You and your childish whims. I will not let you interfere any further."

The snake tightened his grip on the the dark haired boy. The Uchiha scratched at the man's hand as he felt the air leaving his lungs. There was a blur to his side and he watched as the older man easily grabbed onto the male Hyuuga. Neji was obviously wounded, and had probably been that way for a good while. Now he was clutched in the black haired man's mericless grip.

"I suppose next time I should get rid of problem children as soon as possible."

Sasuke's wandering eyes noticed all of the people around him dizzily. His friends and what he was sure were the swan folk all stood around at a distance as Orochimaru chocked them. Naruto and Hanabi stepped forward at the same time, but stopped instantly when Orochimaru's cold golden eyes turned on them.

"Not another step, or I won't just snap their pretty little necks, I'll drown them."

He held the two struggling teens above his head to demonstrate his threat. Black spots appeared and disappered before Sasuke's fading vision as he forced himself to look for her. He was dropped suddenly, and air rushed back into his body. He nearly gagged as he swallowed a mixture of oxygen and water.Hinata stood in front of him braced in a defense position, veins pulsing in her eyes as she used her byakugan. Orochimaru lay on the ground glaring up at the young girl. The others took this time to surround him, each baring a weapon, or in a defensive position, ready for almost any move the wizard would use.

"I...I won't let you hurt Sasuke!"

The sound that came from Orochimaru started as a soft chuckle and grew into something more, something sinister. He forced himself to his feet towering over the Hyuuga girl and her hurt comrades. He bit into his finger until it started to bleed, and then quickly made a handsign. There was an unearthly silence. Suddenly the ground started to shake. There was a thundereous crashing as something knocked through the trees coming towards them. Naruto was the first to speak any form of warning.

"Run."

A giant white snake reared back, towering over the trees.

"RUN!"

Temari shouldered Neji while Hinata helped Sasuke to his feet. They split up and ran in any direction that seemed safe. It didn't take long for Hinata to get lost, and lose sight of the others. She ran blindly half helping and half carrying the barely concious Uchiha on her shoulder. His wound had re-opened and the blood was starting to stain her kimono. She lost her footing and tripped. She cringed and bit down hard on her bottom lip. When she opened her eyes she was staring down into the darkness of a almost endless drop. Hinata moved away from the ledge pulling Sasuke with her.

"Ugh...Hinata?"

"Sasuke!"

Hinata clung to Sasuke's neck as he sat up, holding a hand to his head. She stood up and helped him to his feet.

"W...we have...have to go now. He...He'll catch up soon."

"I'm already here darling."

Orochimaru stood on top of the giant snakes head gloating slightly at the way he had them cornered. The Uchiha boy stood infront of his love, trying and failing to look fierce while holding his wounded arm. The snake user threw back his head and laughed, forgetting his normal grace.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?"

Orochimaru reached out his hand towards them beckoning to Hinata.

"Come to me, and leave him behind. It's the only way you'll survive this and remain human. This is the last and only thing he could ever do for you."

Sasuke stepped back towards the narrow edge, protecting Hinata as much as he could. The snake followed close behind him. Sasuke could see what was sure to happen and turned towards Hinata wrapping his arms around her and whispering softly into her ear.

"Do you trust me Hina-hime?"

She nodded, smiling as tears blurred her vision.

"Will you do as I ask you?"

The dark haired girl paused for a moment before placing her ear to his heart sighing softly.

"I won't."

He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair.

"I should've known as much."

He pulled her close and kissed her with all that he was worth. He turned towards the snake and took in a deep breath, his hands moving at full speed as he prepared himself. With the last of his energy he spewed a stream of fire from his mouth, setting the snake aflame. The white snake thrashed as it burned slamming its tail into the ground, cracking the rock. The ledge started to crumble under they're feet. Holding each other closely and smiling lightly Hinata and Sasuke waited for the inevitable. The cliff finally gave way.

"NO!"

Hinata and Sasuke looked up for the last time to see Naruto being held back by Neji at the avalanced edge of the cliff. Naruto slammed his fist into the ground crying, the eldest Hyuuga stood behind him fingers clenched into a tight ball.

"We...we could've saved them. We...we..."

"There was nothing we could've done, but die with them. This is fate."

Naruto was on his feet instantly, grabbing hold of Neji's shirt and yelling in his face.

"WE COULD'VE STOPPED THIS! WE SHOULD'VE STOPPED THIS!"

Neji bowed his head not bothering to look at him.

"Stop this. Do you honestly think I want to accept this? If you want to die with them now do so, but we have a duty to do for them."

"What?"

"We have to make sure that they have another chance at love in the future. Make sure the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan continues on, so that some day...some day they will get the chance they weren't allowed in this life time."

Naruto let go of him, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He rubbed at his tear stained face and sniffed. Feeling the first pains of adulthood being forced onto him.

"How do you know Neji? How do you know they'll get another chance."

Neji placed a hand on the younger males shoulder and pointed out into the night air. Two pristine white feathers floated lightly in the breeze almost glowing as they danced around each other.

"Because love that strong is able to defy even the strong pull of fate and destiny."

They watched silently as the feathers continued to float skyward.

**Three Hundred Years Later**

The small dark haired boy frowned as he heard the bawling of another child. He looked around a large stone ruin staring at the girl who was doubled over crying. Finally summoning up the little courage he had he walked up to her and crossed his arms, glaring fiercely at her.

"You shouldn't be here. This is part of the Uchiha clan's property. If you're twespassing you should weave now!"

The girl sniffled and went wide eyed. She held onto her self and moved away from him, whimpering slightly.

"I..I'm so..sorry. There...There was a...a bird, and...and I followed it and...and.."

He could easily see that the girl was struggling to even speak at this point. He sighed and kneeled down beside her.

"Stop cwying!"

This seemed to make it worse as she her light colored eyes became wider and more tears started to flow. Getting sick of it he decided to do what he saw his father do everytime his mother started to cry. He wrapped his arms around the girl and spoke softly while rubbing her back.

"Pwease stop cwying hime. It'll be alwight."

This seemed to help as the girl wiped at her eye and nodded softly on his shoulder. He pulled back and patted her head.

"Why were you cwying?"

"I...I fell an...and skinned my...my knee."

She held up her knee showing the place where she was bleeding. He stood up and offerered his hand to her. Blushing the little girl took his hand and stood up. This made the dark haired boy blush in answer and look away.

"My mom probably has some stickies. You can come back with me. She made cookies too."

The girl nodded and continued to hold their hands as they walked together back to his home.

"Th...thank you very mu..much...um..."

"Sasuke."

"Thank you very much Sasuke-kun."

He mumbled something under his breath. The light eyed girl leaned in closer to him looking at him curiously. Turning bright red, Sasuke repeated himself, practically shouting.

"What's your name!?"

Bringing her hand to her face to cover her smile, she blushed and stared away from him.

"Hi...Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Ryter****: That's it. The end. Not happy, not sad, not...**

**Harpie****: Good?**

**Ryter****: (throwing a shoe at her head) IT WAS VERY GOOD!**

**Sasuke****: Not with that tacked on cutesy ending.**

**Ryter****: YOU'D RATHER I JUST LEFT YOU TO DIE!**

**Neji****: (grumbling and crossing his arms) Should've left him to die that would've been better.**

**Sasuke****: Listen you I'm really getting sick of your attitude!**

**Neji****: (activating his byakugan) Do something about it.**

**Kabuto****: (standing beside Ryter) They are quite immature.**

**Ryter****: (drooling over him) Whatever you say Kabu-kun.**

**Lee****: (tearing up) I thought you liked ME Ryter-chan.**

**Ryter****: I do Lee-sama! I like you the bestest!**

**Harpie****: Ryter. Aren't you forgetting something.**

**Ryter****: Oh right! (she coughs and pulls out a magic wand) Okay if we're gonna do this we're **

**gonna do this right! (She waves it and there's a cloud of smoke. When it clears everyone's on set in traditional japanese dress) To all those who reviewed know this is for you.**

**Naruto****: Thank you very much realityfling18, Shoelacey, -hinata-chan-, HopeoftheForgotten, Nimiko, NotaPunk, Draonheart0000, Danimals21, Rikkamaru,**

**Hinata****: (bowing) We give you our thanks to: Blackwolf415, winterkaguya, kenshinlover2002, In memory of wicked fire,**

**Gaara****: You are appreciated NaruHinaforever, retahded pahson, kamiya san, unbeatablehinata, disposable,**

**Orochimaru****: I AM NOT GAY! Oh, and our gratitude to Blah...,Sasuhina, The Amazing One, HiN4-cH4n, A Robbed Heart, TaichiSpirit,**

**Kakashi****: (saluting) Yo and thanks to Foreveralone16, NejisGirl19, Lacrymosa17, -cHi-1000-SpRiNgS-,**

**Kankuro****: (scratching behind his head) I was barely in this story, but I suppose I can say thanks to champylin-taicho, HyperAsianNinja, mayloverxxx, Lil-Insanegal, jAY-CHAN, gigi, Dark aura132, Caffienated., NewRageInc.,**

**Jariya****: Maybe I should write a book dedicated to SimpleLavender, Leite Destiny, blacksinger, Aya, Aelita56,**

**Ryter/Harpie****: (throwing up confetti and streamers as fireworks explode) AND A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ, THOSE WHO WILL READ IN THE FUTURE AND THOSE WHO'LL REVIEW! (The crew cheers wildly) **

**Sasuke****: What's left to do now?**

**Ryter****: (smirking) Get high on pixie sticks and pure caffenated beverages**

**Harpie****: and eat so much pizza that we can't move for a week.**

**Naruto****: While destroying everything in sight just for the fun of it.**

**Sasuke****: Sounds like a plan!**

**Everyone together****: GOODBYE EVERYBODY, AND GOOD LUCK! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
